One Piece: New Beginning
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy became the next Pirate King and changed the pirate era forever. After the death of Monkey D. Luffy, new types of Devil Fruits appeared within the world. Now, it has been over 1000 years since their death and humanity spread throughout the universe. What'll happen on a kids journey across the universe to become the Pirate King?
1. The Kid Before the Start of His Journey

On an island in the North Blue known as Visteria Island, there is an orphanage on the island in which takes in troubled kids. A kid named Helios Jacob is 5 years old. He was found by the owner of the orphanage beating up a group of kids. His parents couldn't deal with his outrages anymore and put him in the orphanage. 5 months after entering the orphanage, a man said, "Jacob, you know about the forbidden cave, right?"

Jacob answered, "Everyone knows about the forbidden cave, Miles. What about it?"

Hellion Miles answered, "We should go there and find out what all of the fuss is about."

Jacob asked, "Do you really have the guts to do that?"

Miles screeched and answered, "Not entirely. But with you with me, we could accomplish many things."

Jacob looked at him and then looked around and then asked, "When are we going?"

Miles answered, "Tonight. When the guards are asleep."

Jacob said, "They never sleep. I pass by the area everyday. But if we use this, then they'll definitely sleep."

Miles smiled and then Jacob said, "Let's get ready then."

Jacob said, "Agreed."

His grandpa appeared 30 minutes later saying, "Hello there little man."

Jacob said, "Hey grandpa. What brings you here?"

He asked, "Can't I ever come see my lovely grandson?"

Jacob asked, "Why are you here?"

He answered, "To hear what you want. What life do you want?"

Jacob answered, "A pirate's life sounds nice."

His grandpa heard that and said, "I see. A pirate's life, huh?"

He punched Jacob's head hard and yelled, "Pirate's life my ass! You'll become a marine no matter what."

Jacob yelled, "It's my life to decide old man!"

They started punching one another and then after his grandpa's 10th hit, Jacob gave in and then said, "I'm sorry."

He said, "Don't ever think about becoming a pirate, Jacob. Pirate's aren't good people."

Jacob said, "Neither are the Navy."

His grandpa said, "If you say so."

He took off saying, "I'll be back in a couple of days. The King of Casarolin wants a word with me."

Jacob said, "Have fun."

As soon as it was midnight, Miles shook Jacob's shoulder's and then Jacob asked, "What is it?"

Miles whispered, "It's time."

Jacob smiled and then said, "Alright, let's go."

They took off and ran to the entrance of the cave. 20 minutes later, they appeared in front of the cave and saw that the guards weren't there. Miles asked, "What the hell?"

Jacob answered, "Something definitely isn't right."

Miles said, "We should go back."

Jacob said, "You could if you want. I'm going in."

Jacob started walking into the cave with light footsteps so that they couldn't hear him and Miles ran away and went back to sleep. As soon as Jacob got to the corner, he heard voices. A girl and 5 men. Jacob continued walking slowly and then a man said, "Your highness, you know that you really are beautiful. Just let us do as we please with your body."

The Princess said, "No, I won't allow it. I'm the 3rd Princess of Casarolin. I will not be defiled by you guards. I will marry a man that I care about."

One of the guards said, "You know, they brought you here for a reason. One, to rape you. Two, to kill you afterwards. Three, to enjoy raping you a second time. And then continue raping you till we wish to stop."

The Princess heard that and then said, "I won't allow it."

A man grabbed her body, but Jacob appeared and the Princess saw that and her eyes widened and Jacob ran toward the tree and the Princess stared at him. She asked herself, "How the hell is he so quiet? It's like he knows how to infiltrate these types of places."

As the man was about to throw her into the ground, the Princess launched him into the wall and said, "Don't touch me."

As Jacob appeared underneath the tree, the tree spoke saying, "You mere Humans dare to violate this sacred area."

Everyone screeched and the Princess kneeled down and said, "I didn't want to come here."

The tree said, "I already know why you are here. They are here to rape you nonstop. They want you to live with that experience with the rest of your life. Yet, you 5 didn't expect a 5 year old boy to walk in on you."

The men heard that and asked, "What are you talking about? There isn't any kid in here?"

The tree said, "Well, he knows how to hide his presence. And while you were trying so hard to rape her, you lost track of the fruit that was on my branch."

The Princess yelled, "The Royal Family is going to kill us!"

The tree said, "No, just them. Your father listens to me. So, you'll be free. Kid, how'd it taste?"

Jacob answered, "Like shit. As expected from a Devil Fruit."

The tree laughed and then said, "You ate the Kami-Kami no Mi. A fruit that allows you to transform into any known person in the universe. The more you use it, the more people you can use. Level the fruit up to get more characters to transform into. It'll be a lot of fun. It is also a fruit created after the death of Monkey D. Luffy. And no one has ever eaten it yet. So no one knows how strong it is capable of getting. Oh, I can't wait for the future."

Jacob stood up and then started walking away and then the Princess saw that and the guards said, "You little...What are you doing up?"

Jacob answered, "To break the law of course. Plus, you should be more worried about what you see down there."

The tree heard that and the Princess kicked the shit of the 5 men that tried raping her and said, "I am sorry about this."

The tree said, "So, what are you planning on doing?"

The Princess answered, "Pretend that this never happened of course."

The tree said, "Casarolin Virginia, I think that you need to go out on a journey. You are only 17 years old. If you go out on a journey, then you'll meet the man of your dreams out there."

The 3rd Princess of Casarolin, Casarolin Virginia said, "You want me to become a pirate."

The tree answered, "Nope. You do what you want to do. Not what I want. You must live your own life. That kid just now has beaten those two guards up a lot. That's why his parents put him in the Dark Orphanage."

Virginia said, "I see. Well, I'll think about it."

She started walking away and then as soon as she got outside, she saw Jacob standing there and said, "You haven't gone home yet."

Jacob said, "You aren't into men, that's why you would fight for your virginity."

Virginia said, "A 5 year old shouldn't say things like that."

Jacob said, "I apologize. I read too many porn mags."

Virginia sighed and asked, "How do you get your hands on them?"

Jacob answered, "I rob stores, people, that kind of thing. You are into women. I do hope that you find the right girl for yourself."

Virginia looked at her and then kissed his cheek saying, "Thank you very much."

Jacob smiled and then said, "Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Good night, your highness."

Virginia asked, "What is your name?"

Jacob answered, "Helios Jacob. See you around."

Jacob ran out of there and then Virginia said to herself, "Helios Jacob, huh? I bet that I'll be hearing a lot about you in the future, kid. See ya around."

Virginia took off as well. The next morning, Virginia took a ship and took off immediately before any soldiers or Royal Family members woke up. Miles woke up and saw that Jacob was in bed and then asked, "How'd things go, Jacob?"

Jacob answered, "Pretty well. There wasn't anything special there."

Miles said, "Then why close it off?"

Jacob answered, "To scare people. That's all."

Miles said, "I see. Maybe I should try and going."

Jacob said, "You wasted that chance."

12 years later, Jacob was 17 years old and then walked out of the orphanage with a smile on his face saying, "Today is a great day."


	2. The Vespoid Pirates

Jacob started walking around the city. Jacob said to himself, "Miles already left out on his journey, huh? He did turn 17 four years ago. Today is the day that I change my fate. Being stuck here on Vesteria Island sucks. So, I plan on leaving today."

While he was walking around the city, the King appeared before him along with some of his guards and Jacob looked at them and then the King asked, "Do you know a person known as Helios Jacob?"

Jacob answered, "Yes I do, your majesty. He's a delinquent living in Dark Orphanage. Why do you ask?"

The King answered, "I have a gift for him from my daughter, Virginia."

Jacob smiled and then said, "I see. She must be having a great time then."

The King asked, "Why do you say that?"

Jacob answered, "I'm Jacob. I did save her 12 years ago. I was five at the time when your guards tried to rape her in that cave over there."

The King said, "I heard from Virginia. And the guards blamed a little brat for everything. So, I guess that little brat was a delinquent after all."

Jacob laughed and then said, "How about we walk and talk at the same time?"

He said, "Sounds like a good plan."

The King handed him the package and then Jacob took it and then looked at it and then said, "This is probably the first gift that I was ever given in my entire life."

The King heard that and then asked, "What about before you were put in the orphanage?"

Jacob answered, "Nothing."

He tore the box open and saw that there was a small box within it. He took it out and then the King stared at it and Jacob opened the small box and they saw a necklace inside of it. The King said, "My god."

Jacob asked, "Isn't this thing worth millions of Beli?"

The King answered, "Yes it is. She really is living how she dreamed of living. With the man of her dreams and going out on an adventure."

Jacob smiled and then placed it around his neck, but then a bullet flew right into the chain and then it shattered completely and Jacob's eyes widened and the King asked, "What the hell?"

His guards said, "We need to get you to safety, sir. According to what the marines are talking about, a pirate group is headed this way."

The King said, "Let's go, Jacob. It's not safe out here."

Jacob bent over and picked up all of the pieces of his necklace and then the King said, "Forget about it, Jacob."

Jacob said, "Your majesty, please don't worry about me and get to safety."

The King said, "But..."

Jacob looked at him and he saw his expression and Jacob said, "They made the biggest mistake of there lives. Now get going."

The King looked at him and then said, "Understood."

They took off and then Jacob looked at the ground again and started picking up the remaining pieces saying, "They will pay for this. I have never been this pissed off before."

While Jacob was picking up the pieces of his necklace up, the marines said, "Sir, it is the Vespoid Pirates from the planet Galanteen."

The leader of the Navy of Casarolin, Captain Quincy said, "Fire the cannons at them now."

The marines started firing the cannons that were at Casarolin Port. The ship didn't dodge the cannonballs at all and charged straight to the port. The Captain of the Vespoid Pirates said, "Casarolin, huh? So, did you snipe the kids necklace, Becklight."

Becklight answered, "Yes I did, Captain Vespoid. It was far too easy."

Vespoid smiled and then said, "You hear that you little wretch. The necklace you bought your friend was destroyed."

Virginia heard that and then continued crying and then Vespoid yelled, "Kill the King!"

Everyone started roaring loudly and Quincy stared at the ship and said, "My god. They aren't stopping."

As the ship continued to sail toward Casarolin Port, Jacob placed each piece of the necklace in a bag and tied it up putting it in his pocket saying, "It is my first gift. If I can't wear it, then I'll just hold on to it."

He looked inside of the box and saw a piece of paper in it and then grabbed it saying, "Dear Jacob, Thank you for everything. I know that I haven't written to you since I left, but I had my reasons. For saving me 12 years ago, I bought you a little gift. Knowing that you probably haven't received a single gift in your life, then this should mean something special to you, right? Well, it is a necklace made from Galanteen planet's material. Trust me when I say this, it wasn't cheap. Just one of these necklaces costs 500,000,000 Beli. I bought two of them. One for me and the other for you. So that we'd have a matching set. And that you'll recognize me once we meet again. I do hope for the best, Jacob. Oh yeah, I got married and had 2 kids. They are both daughter. I have you to thank for that. Sincerely, your friend, Virginia."

Jacob folded the paper up and then said, "I see. So she found the man of her dreams and had kids with him. I'm glad that she's enjoying her life to the fullest."

As soon as he finished folding the paper, he put it in his pocket and tossed the box to the side. His smile disappeared and started walking to the port. As he was walking to the port, every resident of Casarolin that he walked passed sensed a set of danger from his eyes and said, "Something must be going down if Jacob is on the move. Yeah. He never leaves his designated area unless something big happens in Casarolin. What is about to happen to us?"

A member of the crew said, "Sir, there's a lot of dark energy coming from the port."

Vespoid said, "Must be the marines."

He said, "It's not any of the marines. This person looks like a kid."

Becklight aimed his sniper at him and then said, "It's the kid that had the necklace. And an extreme aura is coming from him. He's really pissed off. I never saw such a dark spirit before."

Virginia heard that and then Vespoid said, "Impossible. Even you are praising him to be darker than me."

Becklight answered, "I'm afraid so, sir. I wouldn't want to make him your enemy."

Quincy turned around and then saw a dark aura appearing from the alleyway and then asked, "What the hell is with this pressure?"

Becklight said, "Sir, what shall we do?"

Vespoid answered, "Stick to the plan."

As soon as the ship got to the port, Vespoid yelled, "Kill the King of Casarolin!"

Quincy yelled, "Protect the people of Casarolin!"

The Vespoid Pirates jumped off of their ship and the battle between marines and pirates began.


	3. Jacob Destroys the Pirates and Marines

As the pirates were fighting the marines that were stationed at the port. Quincy said, "We're not losing this port to anyone. Not even pirates from Galanteen."

Jacob heard that and then appeared from the buildings and then Becklight said, "It seems that the boy is here."

Vespoid said, "Shoot him in front of the Princess."

Thomas looked at them and then Becklight said, "Time for you to say goodbye to this worthless piece of shit."

Becklight grabbed her and then started dragging her out of the cabin and then said, "Your boyfriend will forgive me after all. He's weak. And broken."

Jacob growled and then Quincy said, "Get him out of here. This is a warzone."

Becklight stared at him and then Vespoid said to himself, "He's not moving. Is he waiting for something? What are you planning little brat?"

As soon as Becklight slammed Virginia into the railing of their ship, Virginia looked up at Jacob and Jacob smiled and then waved at her and Virginia said to herself, "Always getting himself into trouble I see."

A marine appeared in front of him and said, "Sir, we need you to evacuate now."

Jacob grabbed the marine and headbutted him yelling, "Stay the fuck out of my way! I'm extremely pissed off!"

Everyone heard that and then Becklight asked, "Why the hell isn't he broken?"

Jacob asked, "Who shot the gift I got from the Princess?"

Becklight sniped him from afar, but Jacob caught the bullet before it hit his eye and then Jacob launched it back at him, but Becklight moved out of the way and then the bullet flew right through the scope of his gun saying. Jacob walked toward them and then Quincy saw that and then said, "You idiot. You are attacking the marines. Do you have a deathwish or something?"

Vespoid answered, "I don't think that he's going to listen to anyone."

Jacob said, "Like I said before, I'm extremely pissed off. Who shot the necklace?"

Vespoid answered, "Captain Quincy."

Quincy said, "Bullshit. Wait, how do you even know my name?"

As the swords continued to clash, Jacob continued walking forward slowly. Becklight went to shoot him a second time, but the bullet hit the ground next to him. Becklight said, "Impossible."

Vespoid growled and said, "Forget about the damn marines. He's a much bigger threat."

Jacob smiled and then they all started running toward Jacob and Quincy went to stop them all, but as soon as they got close to Jacob, Jacob entered a weird stance saying, "1st Fire Dragon Stance: Iron Fist." A fire appeared from his hand and he punched a member of the Vespoid Pirates into four of Vespoids men knocking them out instantly. Jacob then headbutted Quincy and knocked him out. Jacob continued attacking the marines and pirates all at the same time not caring about what was going to happen to him afterwards. As soon as he got to Vespoid, he asked, "Was it you or was it him?"

Vespoid screeched and then answered, "It was him?"

Becklight said, "You backstabbing bitch."

Virginia kicked his crotch and tossed him off of the ship saying, "There you go, Jacob. It seems that my kick still kicks ass after all these years."

Jacob laughed and said, "It's only been 12 years since you whooped some guards ass."

Virginia laughed saying, "So entirely true. Defeat them so that we can get the hell out of here."

Jacob said, "Sounds like a plan."

Jacob kicked Vespoid's head to the side and he flew into a marines head that was about to stand up knocking them both out. And then Jacob appeared above Becklight's body and Becklight was about to get up, but Jacob stomped his head into the ground saying, "I am feeling a little better now."

Jacob grabbed cuffs from the marines and dropped them after losing some power due to the weakness of the Devil Fruits. Jacob sighed and then got on board of the pirate ship and took the sail off and then put a new one on to make it look like they weren't pirates. Virginia sailed off and then Jacob jumped off of the ship and Virginia was flying back to Galanteen all by herself without her even knowing that Jacob jumped off of the ship. As Jacob walked back to the castle, the King asked, "How'd it go?"

Jacob answered, "I defeated the pirates. But they defeated the marines that were guarding the port. But don't worry, they are alive. The marines that is. Also, the pirates are alive. You might want to cuff them before they wake up."

The King said, "What were they?"

Jacob answered, "Vespoid Pirates from Galanteen."

The King said, "I see. Hungry?"

Jacob answered, "Yes. I was planning on getting something to eat before leaving on an adventure."

The King smiled and then they walked into the castle and appeared in the dining room and ate a dinner that would be considered a Royal Dinner.


	4. To Astario Island

While Virginia was sailing back toward Galanteen, she noticed that Jacob was no longer on the ship with her asking, "Where did Jacob go? Why isn't he on board the ship? What did you do, Jacob?"

She kept looking throughout the ship as the ship was flying in auto-pilot and said, "He really dipped. Does he not like me? Oh wait, I'm married already. But polygamy exists. But that's only for men. Oh well, there is nothing that I can do about that. Till next time, Jacob."

As she flew to Galanteen, Jacob was in the orphanage and the owner asked, "How are you feeling today, Jacob?"

Jacob answered, "I feel great. I got to eat a luxurious dinner with the King today. And I'll be leaving the island tomorrow morning."

The owner said, "So, you really are planning on going out on this journey of yours."

Jacob answered, "Yep. It'll be a lot of fun."

The owner smiled and then said, "Yes it will. Can't wait to hear great things from you."

Jacob said, "Don't know if they'll be great things, but that's good enough for me."

The owner laughed and then said, "Your bed is still the way you left it. I haven't touched it yet."

Jacob said, "Good. I'll be going to sleep now."

The owner said, "It's only 5, Jacob."

Jacob said, "I'm tired."

The owner said, "Alright. See you tomorrow then."

Jacob walked to his room and then went to sleep immediately. The next morning, a knight appeared in front of the Dark Orphanage and knocked on the door. The owner of the orphanage opened the door asking, "How may I help you?"

The knight answered, "I am here to pick up Helios Jacob. His small boat is ready."

The owner looked at him and said, "You really are joining him, aren't you?"

He answered, "Yes. The King wishes for me to join him."

The owner said, "I see. Jacob, it's time."

Jacob heard that and then put his shorts on and walked out of the bedroom looking at him and then said, "I see. So it really is time to get moving. Let's go then."

The knight said, "Likewise."

They walked to Casarolin Port. As soon as they got to the port, they saw the small boat and then Jacob entered it and said, "Let's get going."

The knight said, "Likewise."

They grabbed the rows and then started rowing the boat out of there. The knight said, "I don't believe that we have met yet. I am Belserion. Nice to meet you."

Jacob said, "Helios Jacob, a new pirate. Well, for now, this will be the ship till we get ourselves a new one."

Belserion said, "Understood. We'll be heading to Astario Island. It is the next island after all."

Jacob said, "Yes it is."

Belserion looked at him and then asked himself, "What drives you to do what you do, Jacob?"

As they were traveling toward Astario Island, on the island itself, there was a prison cage under the ground. The prisoners were only beautiful women. The marines of the island walked toward the cells and then looked at them and then the newbie asked, "Who is in that pod?"

The marine in charge of Astario Island answered, "An infamous member of the Winter Family. They are considered the most dangerous family when it comes to fighting. And if they are controlled, then we'd be able to take over an infinite number of pirate groups. And to defeat pirates, we'll need to overcome these odds. Trust me, we don't ever want to wake her up."

The women heard that and then the newbie said, "I under..."

He turned his head toward the wall and then said, "It seems that you sense someone coming to my island."

The newbie said, "Yes, two people on a rowboat."

They said, "Let's go."

The marines walked out of the underground prison and then appeared in the main base. As the rowboat got close to the island, Jacob said, "I feel like this island is completely off."

Belserion asked, "How so?"

Jacob answered, "You only see men on the streets. When there should be both men and women."

Belserion said, "Just like Casarolin, right?"

Jacob answered, "Yes. Just like Casarolin. Let us get something to eat."

Belserion said, "Sounds like a plan."

As they walked to a restaurant, they walked into Ray's Diner and then the owner stared at them and then asked, "Is it just the two of you?"

Belserion answered, "Yes. By the way, what happened to all of the women on this island? It used to be full of them."

The owner, Ray answered, "They are all locked up by the marines. But they won't let us see them. They even locked the children up. Men are slaves to the marines. And women are just prisoners. I don't know what the hell happened."

Jacob heard that and then Ray appeared with food and then said, "I also hear that they captured one of the members of the Winter Family."

Belserion said, "As in the infamous Winter Family that defies every single part of what we call common sense."

Ray answered, "Yep. That group. But that's just a rumor that I heard from one of the customers."

Belserion heard that and then a group of marines walked in and then saw that Belserion and Jacob were eating and then Ray asked, "How can I help you?"

They answered, "We're looking for the people that came in on that rowboat."

Belserion heard that and then Jacob looked at his food and continued devouring it. Ray asked, "Are they trouble?"

The marines answered, "That's what we're trying to figure out. I believe that they are two people from another island. We're not entirely sure."

Ray said, "I see. If I find them, then I'll call you."

The marines said, "No need, they are right there."

Belserion heard that and then Jacob said, "If you wish to talk with us, then please wait till we're done eating. We're starving."

A marine appeared punched the table causing it to shatter and the food fell to the ground and the marine said, "It looks like you are done eating. Now, are you going to talk with us or not?"

Jacob looked at them and then Ray screeched and hid behind the counter. Jacob stood up and then a voice appeared out of nowhere in Jacob's head saying, "Do you wish to fight back?"

Jacob smiled and answered to the voice, "Yes."

The voice said, "Then say 'Azam'. He's a bounty hunter known to use swords as his main weapon. And has defeated hundreds of thousands of pirates before dying. He was known as the craziest bounty hunter of all time."

Jacob asked, "How will I do that?"

The voice answered, "In your head of course. You don't want the enemy knowing that you are about to transform, right?"

Jacob smiled and the marine saw that and was about to punch him, but Jacob said to himself, "Azam."

As soon as he said that, smoke started to appear from his body and Belserion saw that and then said to himself, "It's about to begin, huh?"


	5. The Collapse of Astario Town

The marines looked at the smoke and then Ray looked over the counter and saw smoke asking himself, "What the hell happened? Smoke where that boy was sitting."

The smoke disappeared and a completely different person appeared and then the marines saw that and then asked, "Who the hell are you? What happened to the other man that was here?"

Azam answered, "Good question. Would you like to speak peacefully or get demolished by me?"

The marines heard that and then Belserion said, "Oh boy, I guess that I should start running."

Azam took his sword out of its scabbard and then the marines stared at the sword and then said, "Impossible. You are Azam, the Unstoppable Bounty Hunter. You died, didn't you?"

Azam said, "I might have. I might not have. Or am I real? No one knows."

Azam entered one of his stances saying, "1st Stance:..." Everyone heard that and then took their swords out and then Azam appeared behind them saying, "...White Dash." A white line appeared on their chests and the marines looked forward and said, "You missed boy."

Azam placed his sword away and then blood gushed out of their chests and they collapsed completely and Azam said, "I didn't miss at all. You didn't look at your chests."

Ray asked, "Who are you people?"

Azam turned back into Jacob and answered, "We are newborn pirates."

Ray said, "You were that kid this entire time."

Jacob answered, "Yep. I'm using my Devil Fruit power to defeat them. Even though I could easily defeat them without it. But I actually wanted to test my new power out that I got when I was 5 years old 12 years ago."

Belserion appeared and said, "Jacob is a well-known delinquent in Casarolin. He caused the most trouble within the entire country."

Ray said, "You gotta be kidding me. This country is going to be saved by pirates."

Ray said, "That seems to be the case."

Belserion said, "A former knight protecting the King, now a pirate. Sounds like a fairy tale, but it is reality. Shall we get a move on it?"

Ray said, "Before you go, I must tell you something about this city. And how it collapsed."

Jacob heard that and then looked at him and then both Belserion and Jacob sat down at the counter and Ray said, "It began 5 years ago."

Beginning of flashback.

5 years ago, a member of the Winter Family was sailing in the sea. The member was with her guards and one of the guards said, "Stacy, we need food. We just ran out of everything. We won't make it back to Snowopolis."

Winter Stacy, 67th daughter of Winter Valerie said, "It seems we'll need to stop at Astario Town before we head on home. Take us to Astario Town."

They said, "Yessir."

As they were sailing toward Astario Island, a marine saw their ship and then said, "Commander Volace, one of the Winter Family's vessels are coming this way."

Volace heard that and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The marine answered, "The Winter Family emblem is on the sail."

Volace heard that and then said, "Keep an eye on the ship."

As soon as it got to the docks, Stacy said, "John, Walter, go get the ingredients for the journey up ahead. Henry and I will go somewhere else."

John said, "Understood."

Walter said, "Let's move."

Henry said, "Let's do it."

The four of them took off and then Henry and Stacy appeared within Ray's Diner and saw how full it was and then Ray asked, "How may I help you?"

Stacy answered, "A table for two."

Ray said, "How about a counter for two? All of the tables are occupied at the moment."

Stacy answered, "Good enough."

They walked to the counter and then sat down in the two empty seats and Ray asked, "Are you traveler's?"

Stacy answered, "You could say that."

Ray said, "I know everyone within the town. And you aren't from here."

Stacy said, "Well, we're from Snowopolis."

Henry heard that and then Ray said, "Oh, is it really always cold over there?"

Stacy answered, "Yes it is."

Ray said, "Must be rough."

Henry answered, "It isn't that bad."

Stacy said, "Agreed. If you live there your entire life, then it won't be a problem at all."

Ray said, "I see."

Henry said, "Hm, it seems your mother wants a word with you."

Stacy placed the tablet on the counter and then Valerie said, "How did the meeting with the Helios Family go?"

Stacy answered, "I have a feeling that they are hiding something from us. Plus, I thought that you said that they had a child."

Valerie said, "They do. What, you didn't get to meet him?"

Stacy answered, "Nope. They didn't even have any pictures of him in the house. It's like he never even existed in the first place."

Valerie said, "His name should be Helios Jacob. They didn't mention anything about him at all."

Stacy answered, "They did. But they weren't happy about talking about him. Like a bad memory."

Valerie asked, "Do you think that it is possible for Jacob to be dead already?"

Stacy answered, "Don't know. But it seems that I won't meet him anytime soon."

Valerie said, "Alright. I'll try talking with her while you are doing whatever you need to do."

Stacy said, "Just getting supplies for the ship. See you soon."

Valerie said, "Yep. See you soon."

Stacy hung up and placed the tablet in her pocket when a marine appeared behind her and Henry looked at him and the marine nodded and Henry took out a taser and tazed her with it causing her to shake back into the marine's hands and then the marine carried her out of the diner and then Henry said, "It seems that I'll take both meals."

Ray asked, "Why would you do that to your friend?"

Henry answered, "I had enough of her shit. So did her other guards. I bet that the end of this island is about to begin."

Ray asked, "What are you saying?"

Henry answered, "It's about to start."

Marines started appearing throughout the town grabbing all of the women and they started fighting back, but the marines brutally assaulted them by throwing them into walls, punching them, kicking them, just to knock them out. And brought them all to the underground prison on the island. Ray saw that and then a man went to kill Henry, but Henry kicked him back and then Henry grabbed the two dishes and devoured everything that was on them saying, "Now, no one is capable of giving birth to any children and everyone will die on this island. Hahahahahaha."

Volace appeared with both Walter and John and said, "Well done. You three are great undercover marines."

Henry said, "Well, we do what we do best. And that is sneak around and get into people's affairs with ease."

John said, "So entirely true."

Walter said, "It's like we relate to their shit. And that's not entirely good. Hahahahaha."

Volace said, "Get dressed guys. It's time for you three to get back into your post."

They said, "Yessir."

They tore the clothes off of themselves and their true uniforms appeared and Ray's eyes widened and then said, "So, you really were marines."

Henry asked, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Ray answered, "Not at all. I love marines."

Volace smiled and then said, "Well, let's get back to work."

As soon as Henry finished eating, he placed the money on the counter and then took off.

End of flashback.

Jacob said, "You said that it was a rumor."

Ray said, "Marines were close by. They don't want anyone knowing the truth about Winter Stacy being in the underground prison."

Belserion said, "So, Commander Volace, and Stacy's 3 guards are behind the disappearance of all of the women."

Ray said, "I'm afraid so."

Jacob said, "I guess that we need to save the island then."

Belserion took his sword out and then said, "I'm pissed."

Jacob laughed and then Ray said, "Please do save our town."

They said, "Leave it to us."

They started walking out of his diner with a determined look on their face.


	6. Destruction Dragon Stance: Wall Breaker

As they walked out of the diner, the men throughout the town saw them walk with a purpose. A man asked, "What are they going to do?"

Jacob said, "We won't attack the citizens even if they do attack us. It would make us look like bad people even though we're supposed to be bad people."

Belserion said, "Well now, let's just take out all of the marines that get in our way. How's that sound?"

Jacob answered, "Sounds good enough to me."

Belserion pointed his sword a man and the man placed his hands up and then Jacob saw that the marines were coming after them and then said, "Stop terrorizing the citizens of Astario Island. The marines are coming."

Belserion sighed and then said, "Understood."

Belserion brought his sword in front of him and then charged forward and the marines said, "Here they come."

Jacob just kept walking and then Belserion said, "1st Belserion Style: Blister Shot." Belserion pointed his sword at them and then appeared behind them the marines saw that and then continued charging forward, but as soon as they got close to Jacob, they collapsed with blood gushing out of their chests. Jacob walked over their bodies and then Jacob said, "If you don't want to die, then get away from the Navy Base. We're bringing it down today. We're freeing this island from the marines idiotic control. It is time for you all to get some help. And that's why we're here."

Belserion heard that and then all of the men started cheering and then kneeled down to him and Belserion saw that and then Jacob said, "Um, please don't kneel down. I'm not a God. I'm just a beginner pirate that is pretty strong."

They stayed like that and said, "Please help us, Master."

Jacob yelled, "I'm not a slave owner!"

Belserion said, "You are more like a God to them for wanting to help them. Everyone else that came to this island seem to have ignored them. We are the first people to even think about helping them."

Jacob said, "I see. So, I'm like a God. Shit. That's crazy."

Belserion said, "Yes it is. But it is worth it, right?"

Jacob smiled and then said, "Let's get to the front gate. When we get there, I'll deal with the marines there. You've already had your fair share of marines."

Belserion said, "Agreed."

As they continued walking to the Navy Base, Volace asked, "What's the situation out there?"

A marine answered, "The marines that we sent to Ray's Diner were defeated. The men that we sent to intercept the two people were also defeated. Belserion is one of them."

Volace heard that and then Walter said, "Belserion is one of the King of Casarolin's Top Eight Knights. You fight with him, then you are already at a loss."

Volace asked, "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

Walter answered, "Nope. I'm just saying that we don't want to make this guy our enemy. We should make him a valuable ally. And take that other man out."

Volace said, "I see. If he was to be our opponent, then what are our chances?"

John answered, "Not that good."

Henry said, "25% tops."

Volace said, "And if we use Stacy against him, then what are the chances?"

Henry answered, "75%. The Winter Family are unstoppable monsters within the universe. And is known as the biggest family in history."

Volace said, "I thought that the Charlotte Family was the biggest family in history."

Walter said, "The Winter Family surpassed the Charlotte Family years ago."

Volace heard that and then a marine said, "Oh shit. They made it to the gate."

Belserion said, "The steel here isn't steel from our world. It's from a completely different world. I can't cut it down."

Jacob said, "Well then, Gatekeepers, I'm here for you."

Jacob entered one of his fighting stances and then the 10 Gatekeepers saw the illusion of a Dragon behind him and then Belserion saw that and jumped back and then the marines started firing their guns at him, but missed every shot due to the Dragon Illusion protecting him.

Jacob said, "1st Destruction Dragon Stance:..." Everyone heard that and then Henry looked outside and saw the Dragon and then said, "It can't be."

Volace asked, "What is it?"

Walter answered, "The craziest man of Casarolin, Helios Jacob. I thought that he was dead. But the rumors of him dying were false."

John said, "We need Stacy more than ever now."

Volace asked, "Is he really that dangerous?"

Jacob said, "...Wall Breaker." Jacob swung at the gate and then as soon as the Dragon's fist hit the gate, an immeasurable explosion occurred and the Gatekeepers jumped off of the gate before impact. Everyone was screaming and then Belserion said, "Damn. Illusion Stance attacks are pretty scary when seen in person."

Jacob said, "That's the point. Maybe after this, we'll call ourselves the God Pirates. What do you think?"

Belserion answered, "I think that's a good idea. We're strong. And these people consider us to be Gods."

Jacob said, "Well then, save the island and then continue onwards. Save this Winter Stacy girl who was looking for me for some reason. And then get the hell out of here."

Belserion said, "Sounds like a plan."


	7. John Attacks Belserion

The 10 Gatekeepers were on the ground aiming their guns at the entrance of the Navy Base. The leader of the Gatekeepers, Lieutenant Catio said, "Don't let them get into the base men."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

As soon as all of the debris hit the ground in front of them. The debris rolled passed them and they ducked so that the debris wouldn't hit them. Jacob and Belserion started walking through the smoke and then Belserion said, "They'll definitely be having guns aimed at us. I won't be able to handle all of the bullets by myself."

Jacob said, "Don't worry, I'll help out."

Belserion said, "Oh, you plan on using him again."

Jacob answered, "Yep."

Belserion said, "This just keeps getting better and better."

Jacob said to himself, "Azam."

Jacob started transforming in Azam again and then Belserion said, "Have your sword ready."

Azam said, "Don't worry about me."

Belserion said, "Seems that we're ready."

Azam said, "Agreed."

They walked out of the smoke and then Catio asked, "Who the hell is that? He wasn't with Belserion before."

Volace asked, "What do you mean that he wasn't with Belserion before? Is he not Helios Jacob?"

Catio answered, "Nope. He looks more like the 'Unstoppable Bounty Hunter' Azam. He died though."

Walter said, "There was a rumor that Jacob ate a Devil Fruit at the age of 5. But no one but Casarolin Virginia, King, and Jacob knows which fruit that it was. So, if that is Azam, then he's probably capable of summoning the dead."

John said, "That would be considered troublesome."

Catio yelled, "Fire!"

As the marines started firing at them, Belserion started chopping all of the bullets up with ease and Azam said, "1st Stance: Spinning Rotation." Azam started spinning the sword in circles in front of him and then chopped all of the bullets up in an instant.

Catio saw that and then said, "Impossible."

As soon as the 10 Gatekeepers went to reload their gun, Azam entered a stance saying, "1st Stance:..." The Gatekeepers saw that and then Catio finished reloading and aimed his gun at Azam's head and then pulled the trigger. Azam appeared behind them when Catio pulled the trigger saying, "...Slow Strike." The sword was moving slowly to the right as the 10 Gatekeepers turned around and then shot at him. The bullets all hit Azam and then Azam collapsed as he sheathed his sword. With blood gushing out of their bodies knocking them out instantly.

Belserion saw that and then said, "And here comes the hole lot of them."

Azam turned back into Jacob and Jacob stood back up and then said, "Oh those bullets packed quite the punch. I shouldn't try that attack with a man with a gun."

Belserion said, "Agreed. That was far too slow."

Jacob said, "Well now, too slow indeed. Marines are coming from all over, huh? I guess that we should teach these assholes a lesson."

Belserion said, "Agreed."

Jacob looked at them and then Belserion and Jacob appeared back to back. Jacob said, "Let's go."

Belserion laughed and then said, "Agreed."

Belserion started charging toward them and bullets grazed his arms, legs, and cheeks of his face. Belserion smiled and then swung his sword at them one by one and screams occurred all over the battlefield. Jacob swung his fists around causing explosions of debris to appear up in front of him and Jacob started punching them all toward the marines. They all hit them causing them all to scream. Jacob looked at them all and then Volace said, "Shit. These two are real trouble."

Walter said, "Agreed."

Henry said, "I think that it is time for one of us to join the fray."

Volace said, "I won't wake Stacy up till you three are defeated. So, don't screw up marines. John you will be first. Capture them alive."

John said, "Understood."

John started taking off and then said, "Here I come ladies."

As John was walking to the battlefield, Belserion asked, "What shall we do? A lot of injured marines."

Jacob answered, "And more to come. As soon as we save this island, then we'll be on our way."

Jacob looked around and then Belserion said, "Well now, if this didn't get their attention, then what will?"

Jacob said, "Calm down, Belserion. You'll get what you wish for after all. It seems that one of the 4 people involved with changing the fate of this island is coming down here."

John appeared and then looked at them and then Jacob said, "While you handle him, I'll be taking my leave."

Belserion said, "Go ahead."

John ran toward Belserion and then Jacob took off and then Walter asked, "Where do you think that he's going?"

Henry answered, "He's looking for the women."

Volace said, "You two, make sure that he never makes it to the prison."

Walter and Henry said, "With pleasure."

Jacob looked up and saw Volace looking down at him through the window of the base and said, "You will be a stepping stone for me, Captain Volace."

As soon as he entered the base, John appeared before Belserion swinging his sword at him. Belserion went to block his attack, but his sword vanished and appeared lower and went to slice his bowels open, but Belserion jumped back and said, "Woah, didn't see that coming."

John said, "Well, this is the end of the line for you, knight."

Belserion said, "It's pirate now."

John said, "You lowered yourself even more. You were once a marine. Then you became a knight. And now you are a fucking pirate with a loser."

Belserion said, "We're going to win this battle."

John said, "I doubt that very much."

John swung at Belserion, but Belserion blocked his attack over and over again.


	8. The Defeat of the Infiltration Three

As Jacob was walking into the base, he asked himself, "Where would I hide the door of the basement, I wonder? I know that all of the girls are in the basement. Including that Winter Stacy girl. A member of the biggest family in history. I may not like to do it, but I know how to read books. But I doubt that it'll be that easy to get there. Let's do this then."

As Jacob was walking toward the main office where the door is, John kept swinging at Belserion. Belserion stared at him and then said, "Your movements have gotten better since the last time we sparred like this, John."

John said, "You really are a lowly pirate after all."

Belserion said, "Of course. The King wished for me to join him on his journey across the universe."

John said, "Well, that was a mistake."

Belserion said, "I'm not so sure about that. You are corrupt as hell. You even turned Commander Volace corrupt."

John laughed and then said, "You really don't know anything, do you?"

Belserion said, "Henry is the reason why Winter Stacy was captured. Tased her right in front of Ray. Marine took her away and then 20 minutes later, the marines arrested all women in the town. Even my sister."

John heard that and then looked at him and Belserion swung his sword with immense force and John flew back screaming. Belserion ran toward him and then John looked at him and then Belserion said, "You will tell me how to get to the basement, that is if you want to live that is."

John screeched and Belserion went to swing at him, but John blocked it with his sword. Belserion's sword vanished from in front of him and then appeared under him and slashed his torso. John's screams continued and then Belserion asked, "Where is the basement?"

John looked at him and said, "You really are going to kill me. I'm a marine. You won't get away with this."

Belserion asked, "Where is the basement? Now!"

John answered, "It's in the main office. That's the only way to get to the basement."

Belserion said, "Thank you."

John said, "Thank you for not killing me."

Belserion walked passed him saying, "1st Belserion Style: White Slash." A white line appeared where John's neck was and as soon as Belserion placed his sword away, John's head fell off of his body and Belserion said, "That was for pissing me off."

Belserion ran into the base to get to Jacob. 5 minutes later, Walter and Henry appeared before Jacob and Jacob said, "And the other 2 members that destroyed this town have arrived."

Walter said, "Oh, Ray told you after all."

Henry said, "I knew that we should have killed him when we had the chance."

Walter said, "Agreed."

Henry said, "But that means nothing now."

Jacob looked at them and Henry aimed his pistol at him and started firing at him, but the bullets didn't hit him at all. They flew around his body like another force was pushing the bullets out of the way. Henry asked, "How is that even possible? I had a clear shot each time."

Walter took out his sword and swung at him, but Jacob caught his blade with his fingertips and tossed him back. Walter felt that and growled saying, "You can't defeat us without Belserion, right?"

Jacob answered, "I can defeat you without Belserion. Are you ready for something new?"

Henry asked, "What is new?"

Jacob entered one of his Snake stances and then Henry asked, "What the hell is that? I've never seen anything like it before."

Walter said, "It's a Python."

Jacob said, "That is correct. That is a Python. Now, you know the reason why your bullets were deflected."

Henry growled and then Jacob said, "1st Python Stance:..." Henry kept firing at him and Walter kept trying to swing at him, but the Python used its tail to deflect all of their attacks against him. Walter looked at Jacob and then Jacob brought his hand forward with immense speed saying, "...Headbutt." The Python flew right into both Henry and Walter causing them to fly backwards screaming. Volace heard their screams and said, "Shit. They are too close to the main office."

They flew into the wall just outside of the main office and then Volace saw that and then yelled, "The Infiltration 3 have been defeated with ease! What the hell are these two monsters!"

Jacob heard that and then Belserion appeared saying, "It seems that the..."

Jacob said, "The door is in the main office. I just heard the Commander's voice."

Belserion laughed and then said, "Must have been exciting facing those two."

Jacob answered, "Not at all. They were weak. They were defeated by my new technique that I created for them."

Belserion said, "Sounds rough."

Jacob said, "It was. And you didn't have to kill him."

Belserion said, "I want to free my sister, alright. She works for Ray."

Jacob heard that and then said, "If that's the case, then free her."

Belserion smiled and then said, "Let's go then."

They took off to the main office.


	9. Get to the Basement

As walked to the main office, Volace said, "This is impossible. Who the hell is Helios Jacob? He took out three of the four of my best men. Lieutenant Catio, Ensign Walter, and Ensign Henry. Belserion took out the other one, Ensign John. Literally chopped his head off when he was defenseless. This is getting out of hand. I need to wake her up. But I don't want to at the same time. What would my brother do? Vespoid, help a brother out."

As soon as he said that, Belserion asked, "Did you hear him say that his brother is Vespoid?"

Jacob said, "I'm afraid that I did. And I defeated his brother with ease. Is there a way to control a Human body?"

Belserion answered, "Yes. There is a cryopod capable of allowing whoever opens it to control their mind. It isn't easy to break the curse. To break it, you literally have to kill yourself."

Jacob said, "Oh well, Winter Stacy is dead."

Belserion said, "So sad. But they still have hundreds of other children in their family."

Jacob said, "So entirely true."

As soon as Volace appeared in the basement, the marines asked, "Why are you down here, sir?"

Volace answered, "Belserion and Helios Jacob are on their way here. Do not let them get to the basement."

One of the girls heard that and then smiled saying to herself, "I knew that you'd come big brother. I knew that you wouldn't abandon me."

The marines took off and then Volace said, "George, stay with me. I'm going to need your help."

Seaman Recruit George said, "Yessir."

As the marines got to the main office waiting for the two of them to appear, Volace asked, "Do you know a pirate known as Vespoid, George?"

George answered, "Yes. Vespoid has a bounty of 50,000,000 Belly. He was famous in Galanteen till he got defeated at Casarolin by an unknown monster there. No one knows who defeated him."

Volace said, "My brother was defeated."

George answered, "Yes. By a resident of Casarolin. It is said that he shot the necklace of some kid and that kid got extremely pissed off and took out every marine and pirate in sight. Like he was some type of Dragon of some sort."

Volace said, "Helios Jacob."

George said, "Oh, he's an infamous delinquent in Casarolin, sir. He's known for beating up guards and marines for a living. Yet they don't want to give him a bounty because he was only 5 years old at the time."

The women heard that and Belserion's sister said to herself, "It seems that you are friends with a monster. Can't wait to meet you again big brother."

George said, "One more thing about Helios Jacob."

Volace said, "I'm listening."

George said, "Jacob is supposed to be dead. He died in a bombing accident when the marines bombed Casarolin to regain control over the residents. His body was found burnt to a crisp when the marines found him. He can't be here, sir."

Volace heard that and then said, "Then someone else must be copying his body then."

George said, "Exactly."

Volace looked at him and then said, "The Mane-Mane no Mi is dangerous."

George said, "Yes it is."

As they were talking in the basement, Jacob and Belserion appeared just before the main office. Jacob grabbed Belserion and he asked, "What the hell are you doing, Jacob?"

Jacob answered, "You would have been shot to death if you walked in right now. We need to be ready."

Belserion smiled and said, "Him again."

Jacob nodded and then said to himself, "Azam."

He started turning into Azam again and then Belserion took his sword out and then said, "Let's do this then."

Azam stepped forward and said, "1st Stance: Spinning Rotation."

He started spinning his sword in circles in front of him and started walking into the main office of the Navy Base. The marines started shooting at them and George said, "Seems that they made it to the main office."

Volace growled and then Azam said, "Now."

As soon as they started reloading their rifles, Belserion appeared from behind Jacob and said, "1st Belserion Style:..." They marines heard that and then Belserion appeared behind him with his sword out to his waist saying, "...Front Nine." A symbol of the number 9 appeared on their chests and then the marines turned around and Belserion placed his sword away and then blood gushed out of their bodies and they collapsed completely. George said, "The marines are down. They are coming."

Volace growled and then Azam turned back into Jacob and they took off to the basement. Belserion said, "Well now, the basement is right through here, huh?"

Jacob said, "That's what it seems like to me."

Belserion said, "John really did spill the beans."

George heard that and then Jacob said, "Well, you were going to kill him."

Belserion said, "I did kill him."

George looked at the entrance and then said, "That should do it."

Volace said, "An invisible door, huh?"

Belserion said, "You heard them. Do your thing, Jacob."

Jacob said, "With pleasure."

Jacob entered a stance and then George looked at him and then Jacob brought his arm forward with immense speed and the Pythons head flew right through the door causing an explosion to occur. Jacob and Belserion walked through the door and then Jacob said, "Seaman Recruit George, long time no see."

George asked, "How do you know my name?"

Jacob asked, "Do you not remember me? Hold up. I think that I could get you to remember."

He said to himself, "Am I capable of turning into a younger self to prove a point?"

The voice answered, "Yes. Tell me what day it is that you want and then I'll make it a reality."

Jacob said, "February 24, 6 years ago. The day that the marines took over Casarolin. When they bombed the city."

The voice said, "Analyzing that day now. Helios Jacob of that timeline has been recorded deceased."

Jacob said, "I know. That would be me. When I was 10 years old."

The voice said, "Alright. All you have to say is 'Helios Jacob (10 Years Old)' and you'll appear as him."

Jacob said to himself, "Helios Jacob (10 Years Old)."

Jacob started transforming into his younger self and then after 5 minutes, the burnt body appeared and then George's eyes widened and then Jacob asked, "Do you remember me now? Helios Jacob, at your service."

George said, "We killed you."

Jacob said, "Well, you need to do a better job in taking a man out then, marine. I'm still here."

Jacob turned back into his original body and then said, "And Volace. You'll be seeing your brother soon. In prison that is."

Belserion looked at the women and then saw that they were all ok and then Jacob said, "Save the women and take out the marines. It's what we do best."

Belserion laughed and then said, "I know."

George shot Jacob in the head and Jacob collapsed and then Belserion said, "Ouch. You good."

His sister yelled, "He just got fucking shot, big brother! Is that all you gotta say about that!"

Belserion heard that and looked at her and saw her worried face and then looked back at Jacob and asked, "You good?"

Jacob stood up like nothing happened and said, "Woah! I'm drifting into space."

Belserion said, "Yeah, he's fine."

Volace said, "Impossible."


	10. Winter Stacy Wakes Up

As Jacob looked at the cryopod and then Belserion asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Jacob?"

Jacob answered, "Yep. I think that I know what you are thinking, but are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Belserion smiled and answered, "Don't know, but we'll find out later."

Jacob said, "Agreed."

George asked, "What Devil Fruit did you eat, Jacob? The Mane-Mane no Mi wouldn't protect you from a gunshot wound to the head."

Jacob answered, "The Kami-Kami no Mi. God Transformation Fruit. I can transform into anyone I wish. Even a stripper if I wanted to."

George said, "Seriously?"

Belserion looked at Jacob and whispered, "Please do it."

Jacob looked at Belserion and then said, "Shut up, Belserion. I'm not going to let your perverted self touch my body. I'm still a man after all."

Belserion said, "You are right. I'm sorry."

As George was distracting Jacob and Belserion, Volace was preparing to open the cryopod that was holding Stacy inside of it. Jacob sighed and then George shot at him again, but Belserion chopped the bullet in half and then George saw that and then looked at him and then George smiled and then Jacob ran toward him and then George fired at him, but the bullets flew right passed him without him even dodging any of the bullets. Volace saw that and his eyes widened and Belserion was running toward Volace. Volace put the tablet away and then smoke started appearing from the cryopod and then Belserion and Jacob started to move toward one another and swapped locations. George asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Volace answered, "Leader vs. leader. Comrade vs. comrade. That's all."

Belserion swung at George, but George kicked Belserion back. George bounced off of the wall and then Belserion said, "1st Belserion Style:..." Belserion pointed his sword at George and then Jacob speared Volace into the wall hard and Jacob banged his head into the wall as well. But as soon as he touched it, he was getting drained of his power and then he laid there Volace laughed and then said, "Seastone walls bitch." The women heard that and then Volace took his sword out and then Belserion said, "...Blister Shot."

Belserion stabbed George in the chest and George screamed loudly causing Volace to miss where he was trying to stab. Belserion appeared by Volace and then pulled Jacob away from the wall and then said, "Get ahold of yourself, Jacob."

Jacob looked up and then said, "Seastone is the weakness of us Devil Fruit users, idiot. You should know that."

Volace stared at George and George roared loudly and charged toward them and Jacob stood up punching his face with anger and then George flew back into the wall and Volace saw smoke coming out of Jacob's mouth and then Jacob looked at Volace and the cryopod burst open as Stacy kicked the door off of its hinges. Volace laughed and then said, "She's finally awake."

Stacy stepped out of the cryopod and then Jacob looked at her and then Stacy looked at Jacob and then Jacob said, "Winter Stacy, I hear that you've been looking for me. Helios Jacob."

Stacy heard that and then Volace said, "Kill them."

Stacy looked at Volace and kicked his jaw into the wall saying, "Shut up bitch."

Belserion said, "She's scarier than you when you are pissed off."

Jacob nodded and said, "Well then, shall the two of us get out of here?"

Belserion answered, "Nope. We still got work to do."


	11. Stacy Makes a Choice

Stacy looked at both Belserion and Jacob and Jacob said, "The keys are on George. Take them and free the women."

Stacy looked at him and asked, "Are you really Helios Jacob?"

Jacob smiled and answered, "The one and only."

Belserion said, "True that."

Stacy looked at him and then said, "Why were there no pictures of you in your house?"

Jacob answered, "I never lived there. I take that back. I lived there for 4 years and then was placed in an orphanage due to my antics to attack guards and knights. So, I've been there ever since. So, you've been asleep for 5 years. Everything that you do from here on out is entirely up to you."

Belserion said, "Agreed. We won't stop you from your own decision."

Stacy looked at them and then Belserion smiled and then grabbed the keys and then walked over to the cell doors and then Stacy looked at the doors and then saw the women all locked up in there and Jacob said, "Once you are free, you may go back to your family. And your previous jobs."

They started cheering and then Volace opened his eyes and saw that Belserion was about to open the cells and then aimed his gun at Belserion, but Jacob appeared before him and Volace screeched and then Jacob stomped his head into the wall knocking him out instantly. Stacy said, "You really are good."

Jacob said, "Can't allow my favorite knight to get shot now, can I?"

Belserion said, "Hell, you are an ass."

Jacob said, "So are you?"

They started laughing and then his sister said, "Open the fucking door already, brother."

Belserion screeched and then Jacob smiled and then Belserion opened up the 5 cell doors and then the women started running out of the cells. The female marines appeared and said, "Thank you for saving us, kid."

Jacob said, "Just keeping a promise to the people counting on me."

Belserion said, "They believe that he's a God sent from Heaven to help the town out."

The actual CO of Astario Town's Navy Branch, Captain Tsukki said, "Well now, the men here would definitely think that after what they've been put through for the past five years. You are no longer a Human, Jacob. You are now a God."

Jacob sighed and said, "Don't say that. Maybe to these people, I am a God. But I am a Human. That's all."

Stacy looked at them and then asked, "Are you marines?"

Tsukki answered, "Yes. I was the CO until, Volace and his group rebelled against the women of the island. And thanks to you two, we are finally free and capable of continuing our job of protecting this town. Also, I didn't expect Volace to admit that he was brothers with Vespoid. I didn't even know that."

Belserion asked, "Why?"

Ensign Sienna answered, "Volace never spoke about his family. But if Vespoid is his brother, then that means that Elios and Rhea are his brother and sister as well. Vespoid had a bounty of 50,000,000 till you defeated him at Casarolin."

Jacob said, "Shouldn't have shot my first gift that I have ever received."

Sienna said, "Volace actually is a pirate it seems with a bounty of 55,000,000 Beli on his head. And you defeated him again. Elios is the Captain of the Elios Pirates. And has a bounty of 75,000,000. And the oldest family member of the group, Rhea. She is the Captain of the Touch Pirates. She has a bounty of 100,000,000 Beli. And has the second highest bounty within the North Blue. The man with the highest bounty within the North Blue is Casawon. He's got a bounty of 125,000,000 Beli. And that is his 5th bounty. He got 25,000,000 each time. And the government calls him, Strange Casawon. Don't know why, but that's what they call him. He's the Captain of the Strange Pirates."

Tsukki said, "And our friend here, Winter Stacy, has a bounty herself. Just like every member of the Winter Family. 500,000,000 Beli if I'm not mistaken."

Stacy said, "That is about true. Not as much as my mom, but it is a start."

Tsukki said, "True. Winter Valerie has a bounty of 924,000,000 Beli on her head. And is one of the top members of the Winter Family."

Stacy said, "Well, I should get going. My family must be worried sick about me."

Jacob said, "Go ahead. Have fun."

Tsukki said, "Your ship is in the back of the island."

Stacy said, "Understood. Thank you."

Sienna said, "What about you two?"

Jacob answered, "Well, we're going to get something to eat and then dip to the next island."

Belserion said, "Agreed."

Tsukki looked at Jacob and said, "Jacob, come with me. I got something to show you."

Jacob asked, "Why just me?"

Tsukki answered, "Because I know that you'll like it."

Tsukki took him to somewhere on the island. 15 minutes later, Stacy appeared on board of her ship and saw her crew sitting there waiting for her and then Stacy said, "Hello everyone. Sorry that it took me so long to come back here, but it is time to take off to Snowopolis."

They said, "Yes ma'am. We are sorry that we couldn't protect you, madame."

Stacy said, "Not your fault. I was saved by two people. Helios Jacob and Belserion."

The men said, "The marines have been talking a lot about Helios Jacob for awhile. Ever since the bombing of Casarolin, he's been making appearances here and there on Casarolin. He is said to be dead. He was hit by the bomb directly and was put inside of his own grave. His grandfather was the one that buried him. But ow that he's attacked the marines of Casarolin, HQ is wanting to put a bounty on his head. But HQ won't allow it due to them thinking that he's still dead."

Stacy heard that and asked, "Is the link clear?"

Her right-hand guard answered, "Yes. You can speak to anyone you want as we get moving."

Stacy walked to her chambers and then opened a link to her mother Valerie. 2 seconds later, one of her step-mothers, Winter Snow picked up saying, "Hello, this is Winter Snow."

Stacy said, "Hey Snow, it is Winter Stacy. Is mom around?"

Snow said, "I see. As I thought, they were after your body."

Stacy said, "No, they were trying to control me."

Snow said, "Valerie is out on a job at the moment. She'll be happy to hear that you are ok, Stacy. How'd you get free?"

Stacy answered, "I was saved by Helios Jacob and Belserion."

Snow said, "I see. Jacob, huh? He's been causing a ruckus in the Navy HQ. It is quite severe. What are you going to do?"

Stacy answered, "I'm on my way home. I met the man that mom wanted me to meet. So, all that is left is for me to go home."

Snow said, "I see. I'll tell your father that you are alright and on your way back. See you around, kid. But I was expecting you to join him on his journey. But who cares? It is your life. And we live it the way we want to."

Stacy said, "See you soon."

Snow said, "Likewise. See you soon."

They hung up and they took off to Snowopolis.


	12. The Secret of Astario Town

As soon as Virginia got back to Galanteen, the Prince of Helio saw her and then asked, "How'd you escape from the Vespoid Pirates?"

Virginia answered, "A friend of mine defeated them. You remember the man I told you about. The one that helped me get the hell off of Casarolin. Helios Jacob."

He answered, "Yes. What about him?"

Virginia answered, "He's the one that defeated them. Easily too. Never anger him. He has some anger issues."

The Prince laughed and then asked, "Did he get the gift?"

Virginia answered, "Yes he did. But the Vespoid Pirates shot it to pieces."

The Prince sighed and then kissed her and then said, "I'm glad that you are back. Where is your friend?"

Virginia answered, "Probably still in Casarolin. Not entirely sure. He probably left the island already. He does want a journey after all."

The Prince said, "I guess that you'll meet him again in the future."

Virginia said, "Yep."

As they were talking back in Helio, Tsukki said, "Jacob, there was a prophecy about the downfall of Astario Town."

Jacob asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Tsukki answered, "6 years ago, the day of the bombing of Casarolin, a prophet appeared before me telling me of a great danger within Astario Town. And that danger seems to have been Volace and his friends. Well, the prophet told me about a secret that only I know about. And you are about to know about it. Not many people knew about this secret. For generations, the prophets kept quiet about it. But due to the danger that was coming, he told me about it. I went to see if his intel was correct, and it was. You will be pleased at what you see."

Jacob smiled and then said, "You say that now, but in the end it comes at a price."

Tsukki said, "So entirely true. The prophet's name was Monkey D. Victor. A descendant of the last Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. Victor passed away during the uprising."

Jacob asked, "Did Volace kill him?"

Tsukki answered, "Yes. Right in front of me, too. But before he passed away, he used Telepathy to tell me this. 'Two men will appear within 5 years. Bare with the pain of being locked up till then. You will be free once they come. A swordsman and a man that wields a Devil Fruit that grants him immortality. He is going to become a God in the future. So, give him the secret of Astario Town.' Those were his parting words to me before he passed away."

Jacob said, "I see. Parting words can be quite sad."

Tsukki said, "Tell me about it, Jacob. But you know, HQ is arguing about what to do about you. I've been listening to the comms from down here. It's crazy how stirred up they are."

Jacob laughed and then said, "You should report in soon. They'll love to know that Astario Town hasn't fallen."

Tsukki said, "This is more important than that, Jacob. So, they'll have to deal with it a little while longer."

Jacob smiled and then as soon as they appeared before the shrine and then Tsukki said, "Follow me."

Jacob did and then Tsukki walked to the back of the building and then a staircase appeared and Jacob stared at it and then Tsukki said, "I was surprised at first when I saw it too. Trust me, it is down there."

Jacob followed her down to the basement of the shrine and then as soon as they got to the bottom, Tsukki said, "Captain Tsukki."

The door started opening and then they walked through it. Tsukki looked at him and then a voice appeared saying, "You dare bring another person down to my holy spot."

Jacob looked around and said, "It really is dark in here."

Tsukki said, "Light on."

The light's turned on and then a hologram appeared of a man saying, "You brought another man...wait, he's the one of prophecy. You are Helios Jacob. The Zombie King."

Jacob said, "Jacob is good enough for me."

The hologram said, "I see. Astario Town is free. No more cries from the men. Joy is all around."

Tsukki said, "That is correct. Jacob saved the town from Volace."

The hologram said, "Follow me, Jacob."

Jacob said, "OK."

Jacob followed the hologram and then they appeared by a big door and then the hologram said, "Only the God of Astario Town can open this door."

Jacob heard that and then Tsukki said, "He's talking about you, Jacob."

Jacob said, "I'm not a God. And you know that."

Tsukki said, "He's talking about you. Open the damn door."

Jacob nodded and then asked, "How do I do it?"

The hologram answered, "Just touch the door and it'll acknowledge you. It will tell you if you are the God or not. If Tsukki tried touching the door, then the alarm would go off and I'd have to turn it off manually and that'll take time."

Jacob said, "I see."

Jacob appeared next to the hologram and then placed his right hand against the seastone door and he felt weak, but the door said, "Helios Jacob acknowledged. God Jacob has arrived. We've been waiting for you."

Jacob heard that and then the door started opening and Jacob was about to collapse when Tsukki caught him. Tsukki said, "A seastone door, huh?"

The hologram said, "That is correct. To make sure that Devil Fruit users can't get in."

Jacob said, "I see."

The hologram walked through the door as it was opening and then said, "Come on. It's in here."

Jacob sighed and then followed him along with Tsukki. Tsukki looked forward and then the hologram looked at Jacob and Jacob said, "Light on."

The light's turned on and then a cryopod appeared and then the hologram said, "This cryopod is unknown to all living beings within the universe. What is inside of it is a secret to only a few privileged people. Tell me something God Jacob, what would you do if there is a Human inside of it?"

Jacob answered, "Run my sorry ass out of here."

The hologram heard that and then said, "Seriously, what would you do?"

Jacob answered, "Talk to the person."

Tsukki looked at him and then the hologram said, "As I thought, you are a complete idiot."

Jacob said, "That's a little harsh, don't ya think?"

The hologram tapped the pod and then smoke started to appear before them and Tsukki screeched and Jacob asked, "Do you know what is inside of the pod?"

Tsukki answered, "Nope. I only know about the pod. And the hologram. It is from a Fleet Admiral from back in the day. His name was Koby I believe."

The hologram said, "That is correct. I am the hologram of Fleet Admiral Koby. I have achieved my dream and defeated a lot of pirates. I died in battle which is all that I could ask for."

As soon as the cryopod opened, a girl appeared looking at them and then Jacob looked at her and then asked, "Do you know who she is now?"

Tsukki answered, "I'm afraid not."

Koby was about to speak when the girl said, "Ragnarok at your service."

Jacob heard that and then said, "Huh?"

Koby said, "Her name is Ragnarok. She's what you'd call a Magician from Magicka. She's not a Human. She's actually an Android. She never got to see real combat before. So, I'd like you to take her with you."

Jacob said, "And if I decline."

Ragnarok was about to reply to his question when Koby answered, "Then she'll appear on your boat without you even knowing it."

Jacob said, "It's a rowboat. We'll know if she'll be there or not."

Koby said, "True that."

Jacob sighed and then said, "Can I get something to eat now? I'm hungry."

Ragnarok looked at him and then Koby and Koby said, "Yeah, go ahead."

Jacob took off and then said, "Let's go Ragnarok. We have some food to eat."

Ragnarok said, "Understood."

As they were walking toward Ray's Diner, a voice appeared saying, "Ragnarok is now officially a member of the God Pirates."

Jacob said, "I know that already voice in my head."

The voice said, "Good luck."

As soon as they got to the diner, they started eating and then Belserion asked, "Who is the beauty?"

Ragnarok answered, "I am Ragnarok."

Belserion said, "As in the bringer of destruction?"

Ragnarok answered, "Nope. I'm an Android known as Ragnarok."

Belserion said, "So an Android of destruction."

Jacob said, "Eat up and shut up. As soon as we're done eating, we're heading to the next island."

Belserion said, "OK." They finished eating 5 minutes later and Belserion was about to pay for their meal, but Ray said, "It is free of charge, kid. You saved the island. That is your pay."

Jacob said, "If that's the case, then let's go."

Belserion said, "Understood."

They took off to their rowboat and then asked, "What'll happen next, I wonder?"


	13. Black Town

A day after leaving Astario Town, Tsukki said, "HQ, this is Captain Tsukki of Astario Town."

HQ heard that and then one of the soldiers said, "This is Commodore Brilisa from HQ. Why haven't you reported in?"

Tsukki answered, "The women of the island were locked away in our own prison by Volace. Pirates saved the island. And everyone believes that he's a God."

A Vice Admiral appeared as soon as she said that and then Brilisa asked, "Who saved you?"

Tsukki answered, "Helios Jacob."

Brilisa said, "That brat just keeps popping up out of nowhere. He defeated the Vespoid Pirates, now Volace. What the hell is next?"

The Vice Admiral said, "It seems that my grandson has been busy. Was anyone with him?"

Tsukki smiled and then answered, "Nope. No one else was with him."

The Vice Admiral smiled and then walked away saying, "Well now Jacob, what will you show us?"

Tsukki said, "Astario Town is back under Navy control. And it seems that Jacob is headed toward Black Town."

The Vice Admiral heard that and then Brilisa asked, "What's the matter, Vice Admiral James?"

Vice Admiral Helios James answered, "Black Town is a non habitable island."

Everyone heard that and then Brilisa said, "There is a Navy vessel nearby. Should they intervene?"

James answered, "Don't care. His journey is his own. Plus, he's a pirate."

Tsukki said, "Keep up the good argument for Jacob."

She hung up and then Brilisa said, "She's insane."

James said, "Well, Jacob has that effect on people."

A day after that, the rowboat holding Jacob, Belserion, and Ragnarok appeared before the island. Belserion said, "Black Town is deserted after all."

Jacob asked, "Why do you say that?"

Belserion answered, "After an experiment went wrong, the residents of Black Town turned into monsters. And every person that ever entered this town never came out."

Ragnarok asked, "What are you planning on doing?"

Jacob answered, "Destroying the entire island."

Belserion asked, "How do you plan on doing that? We aren't strong enough to do so."

Jacob said, "Voice in my head, is it possible for me to destroy this island?"

The voice answered, "Yes it is. You'll need to get to the center of the island and then send out a devastating attack capable of shaking the entire world. Also, beware of the monsters on the island."

Jacob said, "Alright, seems that I have a plan of action. It seems that we need to head to the middle of the island. Once we get there, I'll use my Devil Fruit to destroy the island. Meaning that you two will need to head back to the rowboat once we get to the center of the island."

Belserion asked, "Why don't we just stay on board the boat while you destroy it?"

Jacob answered, "Then who will defend me?"

Ragnarok said, "He does have a point."

Belserion said, "Understood."

The three of them stepped off of the rowboat and tied it down. Ragnarok looked at the town and then said, "It really is deserted."

Belserion said, "Yeah, I don't honestly know what happened during the experiment, but it turned everyone into monsters. And we'll definitely have to face them once we get close to the center of the island."

Jacob asked, "How many residents were there?"

Belserion answered, "200,000."

Ragnarok said, "That's not good. That's an entire army against 3 people."

Jacob said, "We must make it to the center of the island. We are destroying it no matter what. No one else is going to die on this island."

Belserion said, "Azam isn't strong enough to destroy this island, Jacob. Do you have anything stronger than him?"

The voice answered, "Yes. You'll find out who as soon as you get there."

Jacob said, "Well, we'll deal with that once we get there."

Jacob looked around and then Belserion asked, "What's wrong?"

Jacob answered, "This place used to have a lot of buildings. But there aren't any. Did the experiment destroy them all? Or did the monsters destroy them all?"

Belserion answered, "Now that you mention it, that part was never mentioned in the reports."

Jacob said, "Then, it seems that we're screwed."

Ragnarok said, "Let's go then. We have a busy day to get through."

Jacob said, "Yes we do."

They started taking off and then a shadow of a little girl appeared somewhere on the island.


	14. Asmas Attacks Ragnarok

As they were walking toward the center of the island, Stacy's ship arrived at Snowopolis. And the King saw them and then said, "Welcome back, honey. How was meeting Jacob go?"

Stacy answered, "He's a strong fighter. But why are you so interested in him?"

The King answered, "He's an immortal monster, you see. Right now, he's probably headed to Black Town. It's called that because no Humans live there. Do you know why no Human lives there, Stacy?"

Stacy answered, "Nope."

The King said, "About 300 years ago..."

300 years ago on Castarie Island.

A doctor known as Dr. Kunahu was working on an experimental project in which would bring humanity to be more advanced than the other races. Dr. Kunahu always worked on the project which would bring magic into the world. He had three assistants with him at all times when working on the experiment.

On March 5, 300 years ago, one of the assistants said, "There is something wrong with the experiment, doc."

Dr. Kunahu said, "You're right. Someone must have tampered with it when we were asleep yesterday. We can't continue to use it. We must get rid of it."

He asked, "How do you plan on doing that? It could be dangerous."

Dr. Kunahu said, "It is dangerous. If put in the wrong hands, then this entire island will collapse and we'll be blamed for killing everyone. And we can't have that. We're going to take this to the garbage dump and place it there. It is the best place for it."

One of the assistants said, "No, it wouldn't. And you know that. Plus, we don't even know what this is capable of. We need to get this thing into quarantine."

Dr. Kunahu heard that and then looked around asking, "Where is Dr. Richards?"

They heard that and looked around and saw that he wasn't anywhere to be found and then answered, "I don't know. Do you think that he's behind this? That's gotta be the reason. I hope that we are wrong though. Yeah, but if he's not here, then where would he be?"

Dr. Kunahu looked at it again and then said, "Oh shit. Let's get the hell out of here."

They heard that and then the project blew up due to a small bomb being placed inside of it along with a weird substance before they even got a chance to run for it. An immeasurable explosion occurred killing everyone on the island.

And in the basement of a building, Dr. Richards was sitting there with a smile on his face saying, "Payback is a bitch. You shouldn't have killed my sister to make me work for you, Dr. Kunahu."

He started laughing hysterically and then the energy from the explosion appeared before him and he started screaming excessively. After 15 minutes, Dr. Richards became a little girl and was no longer a man. She looked at her appearance and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. I didn't die along with everyone else."

Roars started appearing outside of the basement and then the girl stopped trying to go outside and said to herself, "I'm staying down here. I might have just caused the apocalypse on this island. Gods, please do forgive me. Someone help me. I'm begging you. Please save me from this hell hole."

Back to the current day.

The King said, "That is how Black Town fell. It was once a well known research station for Humanity. But a doctor betrayed the leader and was never seen again."

Stacy said, "Sounds like this Dr. Richards had his own agenda."

The King said, "Dr. Richards watched Dr. Kunahu killed his younger sister who he loved. And that was just to make him work for him. So, he decided to kill everyone on the island by using the experiment that they've been working on for so long. But the only thing that he didn't know was that what he created was a bomb that turned all life on the island into monsters. And Jacob is headed there as we speak. How will he handle them? He doesn't have a strong crew, either."

Stacy answered, "He has Belserion."

The King said, "Belserion isn't strong enough to defeat a monster like this. Plus, I wonder what he's going to do on that island of misfits. There really isn't anything there for them."

Stacy said, "Dad, why do you always have to say mean things all the time? Jacob must have his reasons for stopping at the island."

The King asked, "Did you place the tablet in his clothes?"

Stacy answered, "Yes."

The King said, "Let's have a word with the little kid then, shall we?"

Stacy heard that and then a beeping sound started to appear within Jacob's pocket and then Ragnarok said, "It seems that a tablet is inside of your pocket."

Jacob heard that and took the tablet out of his left pocket and turned it on saying, "Hello."

The King said, "Hello there Helios Jacob, I am Winter Kong. I believe that you met up with my daughter, Winter Stacy earlier."

Jacob said, "Yeah, I did."

Kong said, "Why are you on a dead island?"

Jacob answered, "Quite simple, destroy it."

Kong laughed and said, "I doubt that you'll be able to do it. You aren't strong enough, brat."

Jacob said, "Says the person that didn't do anything to get his daughter back."

Kong heard that and looked at him and then said, "I have hundreds of other daughters, Jacob. Yet, you saving her was what I had in mind in the first place. It took a while, but you came through. Am I right, Belserion?"

Belserion said, "Yessir."

Jacob heard that and then looked at him and said, "You really are a two timing bitch. But I like that."

Kong and Stacy heard that and then Kong asked, "Do you really have a plan?"

Jacob answered, "Of course. My Devil Fruit has the plan. I'm just following it."

Jacob looked around and then pointed at a building saying, "Enemy at 2 o'clock."

Ragnarok said, "Understood."

Stacy asked, "Who is that?"

Jacob said, "Hello again Stacy. Planted this tablet in me I see. That was an Android that has joined my crew. It'll be fun the next time we meet, Stacy. I might even have a bounty by the time we meet again."

Kong heard that and then asked, "Are you planning on doing something crazy, Jacob?"

Jacob answered, "Of course. The people of Astario Town call me a God for a reason. I will become the God of Destruction today. Hahahahahahaha. Can't wait for the islands around Castarie Island to hear this."

Kong said, "You know, there are other towns on Castarie Island, right?"

Belserion said, "In which are all destroyed by the bomb. Which you might have just told your daughter."

Kong said, "Belserion, you really are an idiot. The other towns weren't affected by the blast."

Jacob said, "Wrong again. The entire island fell because of Dr. Richards. And revenge totally is a bitch, ya know."

Kong looked at him and then Jacob said, "Well now, let's keep heading to the center of the island. Talk to you later. If you want to know more about me, read the news."

Jacob tossed the tablet away from himself and then Kong saw that and then said, "Jacob is insane. And he knows too much."

Stacy said, "His Devil Fruit is known as the Kami-Kami no Mi. He's capable of transforming into any person from the past and present."

Kong heard that and then said, "I see. Your mother should be arriving shortly. Snow told me that you were coming back and I came to welcome you. But I must ask you something, what did you see in Jacob when you met him?"

Stacy answered, "Nothing. He's a complete delinquent. His brutality was probably brought about due to the bombing of Casarolin 6 years ago."

Kong said, "I thought so. What will he show the universe, I wonder?"

As soon as Ragnarok appeared before a building, a Tiger appeared out of nowhere striking her causing her to fly back. The Tiger roared loudly and then Ragnarok said to herself, "So, you were once Asmas. I am sorry that this happened to you. Please rest in peace."

Ragnarok stood up after getting hit and then entered her fighting stance and then waited.


	15. Dr Richards Appears

As Asmas attacked Ragnarok, Jacob said, "Let's keep moving forward. She'll be fine."

Belserion asked, "What makes you say that?"

Jacob answered, "It's just in her name, Belserion. There is no need to help her. We just need to worry about getting to the center of the island and blowing it to smithereens."

Belserion said, "You really have a plan for it?"

Jacob answered, "Yes I do. Just have faith in me, Belserion. Once I get to the center of the island, you and Ragnarok will get to the boat and sail away. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."

Belserion said, "You won't even be following us. You'll sink into the sea due to being a Devil Fruit user."

The voice said, "He does have a point."

Jacob said, "Well then, I'll just transform into someone that can stand on water. That simple."

The voice said, "That won't be possible."

Jacob laughed and then said, "It seems that I'm dying after this. Hahahahaha."

Belserion said, "That's what your voice is telling you?"

Jacob answered, "Yep."

Jacob turned his head toward the left and then said to himself, "I guess that an enemy is nearby. What'll happen next? I can't wait."

Ragnarok ran back and then Asmas followed her and Belserion said, "She can't handle it after all."

Jacob said, "Of course she can't. The monsters are similar to the beasts within the Grand Line and New World."

Ragnarok said, "Help me."

Jacob stared at her and then saw a group of monsters appear behind Asmas and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Ragnarok said, "I'm not."

Jacob started running forward and said, "Run."

Belserion heard that and then Ragnarok said, "Sounds like a plan."

Kunahu appeared before Jacob and then Jacob stared at it and then said, "A Lion, huh?"

Kunahu roared loudly and then Jacob felt that and he was getting pushed back by his roar and then the voice said, "The leader of the monsters, Kunahu. He won't let us get to the center of the island."

Jacob looked at him and then Belserion and Ragnarok appeared beside him asking, "Why are you stopping?"

Jacob answered, "I didn't stop. I got pushed back."

Kunahu roared loudly and then the other monsters started surrounding them. Jacob sighed and then Ragnarok said, "It seems that we have no choice but to fight."

Belserion said, "I was afraid that you were going to say that."

Jacob said, "Let's begin the fight then."

Kunahu roared loudly and Jacob charged toward him, but Kunahu roared at him causing Jacob to fly back. As Jacob was flying back, a Jaguar went to eat him, but Jacob growled and then the voice said, "You really are screwed."

Jacob said, "I noticed."

Jacob smiled and then entered his Python stance and then said, "1st Python Stance: Headshot." Jacob swung his fist up and the head of the Python flew up toward the Jaguar, but the Jaguar stomped the Python into the ground causing it to disappear. Jacob saw that and said, "OK, that was a first."

Ragnarok said, "That was Dr. Alaris. An assistant that helped Dr. Kunahu kill Dr. Richards family."

Jacob flew underneath Alaris and then turned into Azam saying to himself, "1st Stance: Under Slash."

Azam brought his sword up as soon as he appeared behind her and then placed the sword back into its scabbard and then blood and intestines of Alaris fell out of her body and Alaris started roaring as she collapsed dead. The voice said, "Azam has levelled up to Level 2. New techniques are available for Azam. 5 more attacks to go before you Level yourself up. To get new transformations. And to strengthen yourself as well."

Azam heard that and then landed on the ground hard saying, "That was very painful."

As an Elephant went to stomp on Ragnarok, Ragnarok growled and said, "Fine. This is what you want, right Fin. Destructive Fist."

Belserion asked, "Who the hell is Fin?"

Ragnarok answered, "This Elephant."

Ragnarok punched Fin's foot and an immeasurable explosion occurred. Dr. Richards heard that and then said to herself, "Someone else is on the island. And they are fighting those monsters that I created. This is all my fault. All I wanted was revenge. Not immortality or these monsters to live here."

As the smoke disappeared, Fin was missing a leg. Kunahu saw that and then Azam charged toward Kunahu again and then Kunahu saw that and then nodded his head and then a Killer Mantis appeared in front of him. Ragnarok said, "Grane. A well known scientist."

Azam said, "Well, not anymore."

As soon as Azam went to attack Grane, a little girl appeared out of nowhere saying, "Hello again former Humans of Castarie Island."

Kunahu heard that and then turned around and stared at the little girl and roared loudly. She said, "I am Dr. Richards. And I won't let you kill those Humans."

Azam heard that and Belserion said, "Now is our chance."

The voice said, "Agreed. As Dr. Richards has their attention, take this opportunity to get to the middle of the island."

Azam turned into Jacob and then ran off to the center of the island. Jacob looked at her and then said, "I thought that she was a man."

Dr. Richards said, "Long story. You are going to destroy the island, correct?"

Jacob answered, "Yes. Why are you still here?"

Dr. Richards answered, "I'm immortal and I was afraid of these things, so I stayed in the basement of my house. And the project which I tampered with turned me into a little girl. Trust me when I say this, it really is bad not knowing that there was any life in the universe. I thought that it spread to other islands. But I guess that I was wrong."

Jacob said, "Well, distract them."

Fin turned toward them and then Kunahu grabbed Jacob and launched him back roaring at the other two. Ragnarok and Belserion flew back and then said, "Jacob."

Jacob said, "They really don't want me to get rid of this island."

Dr. Richards said, "That's because this is there home. Of course they won't go down without a fight."

Fin roared loudly and then stomped his remaining front leg on the ground shaking the entire island.


	16. Desa Appears

As the entire island was shaking, Belserion asked, "What the hell could the cause of this be?"

Dr. Richards said, "Oh yeah, Kunahu isn't the leader of the monsters. A Human tamed them all to protect the center of the island. Her name is Desa. She has a bounty of 75,000,000 Beli. She got that bounty for bringing these monsters to other islands and attacking them for fun. Well, that's what the newspapers say."

Jacob looked at Kunahu and then Dr. Richards said, "Kunahu, I will be your opponent."

Kunahu heard that and then charged toward him. Ragnarok went to punch Fin, but Grane swung his arms at her causing Ragnarok to fly back. Belserion caught her and placed her on the ground and asked, "You good?"

Ragnarok answered, "Yes. I didn't see that coming. So it was on me."

Belserion looked at them and then Jacob entered a random stance and then Fin went to stomp on Jacob, but Jacob said, "1st Destruction Dragon Stance: Wall Breaker."

Jacob swung at him, but Fin stomped the Dragon's fist into the ground causing the Dragon to disappear. Jacob said, "You can't be serious. I can't even use my illusions to defeat them. This is fucking pissing me off."

Belserion swung at Grane and he easily blocked his attack. Belserion kept swinging at him, but Dr. Richards appeared behind him and grabbed Grane's leg saying, "Burn." Flames appeared out of nowhere and Grane started screaming.

Kunahu roared loudly and Belserion flew back toward a Lion and it opened its mouth and Ragnarok jumped up and punched the Lion's jaw to the side and then Belserion said, "1st Belserion Style: White Slash." As soon as he got behind the Lion, a white line appeared around its entire neck and then Belserion placed his sword away and the Lion's head came off. Fin whacked Jacob with his trunk. Jacob flew into a building screaming excessively and Ragnarok heard that and then Dr. Richards said to herself, "This is the best option for him. Tell him where to go."

As Jacob was lying on the ground, Asmas started charging after him. But a voice appeared out of nowhere saying, "Leave this Human alone. Kill the other three."

Dr. Richards said, "She's here somewhere."

Belserion asked, "Who?"

Ragnarok answered, "Desa."

Dr. Richards said, "Exactly. 'Monster Tamer' Desa. She used to be a member of the Tamer Pirates. But they kicked her out due to her ambition changing completely. She came here due to the monsters here."

Dr. Richards kicked Kunahu's head and it tilted to the side a little and then Ragnarok went to punch Fin again, but a Viper appeared out of nowhere about to bite her, but Belserion appeared before her blocking the Viper. As soon as Jacob went to stand up, a voice appeared asking, "Why are you here, Human?"

Jacob answered, "To destroy this island. And if you are going to get in my way, then you'll die with everything on this island."

The voice laughed and said, "I doubt that. You'll never make it to the center of the island."

The voice in Jacob's head said, "It seems that Desa is near. Yet, her location is unknown."

Jacob asked, "Where are you hiding?"

Desa answered, "That is none of your concern. Plus, I'm God of this island."

Jacob laughed and then said, "A Human claiming to be a God. That's real funny, Desa. Come face me already."

Desa said, "No need. I already won this battle before it even began."

Jacob asked, "Is that so?"

Desa appeared behind him and then Jacob said, "Well now, I guess that I fell for it." Dr. Richards looked at him and then Desa said, "You ate a Devil Fruit, correct?"

Jacob answered, "That is none of your concern."

Desa said, "Your Illusion Stance fighting techniques won't cut it. So you must have a trick up your sleeve. Also, you only killed three of thousands of my men. You lose. 4 against thousands of huge monsters. I won from the start."

Jacob continued to try to get up, but was in too much pain from hit from Fin. Jacob growled and then Desa lifted him up and said, "You aren't immortal like the entire world thinks. Look at you. You can't even stand up anymore."

Jacob looked at her and she let go of him and Jacob collapsed backwards and then Desa laughed and then Fin appeared and Ragnarok saw that and Dr. Richards kept fighting. Ragnarok said, "Pussy."

Fin heard that and then charged toward her and then started swinging at Ragnarok over and over again. Missing every time he swung at her. Dr. Richards saw that and then Desa growled and then Asmas charged toward Ragnarok, but Belserion appeared out of nowhere swinging his sword at him and Asmas flew back after a beam flew right into him. Jacob said, "Well, my people are holding their own. And your people are having a hard time. Hahahaha."

The voice said, "I have a plan. If we defeat her, then the control of the monsters will disappear. And we might just be able to get to the center of the island. But that'll be difficult in your situation."

Jacob growled and then said, "I will destroy this island no matter what the cost."

Desa laughed and said, "I doubt that you'll even succeed."


	17. Xeneria Thomas

As Jacob was struggling with Desa above him, Desa said, "You know what, I think that it is time for me to end your life. Cwesor, kill him."

Cwesor, a Red-Striped Bear appeared and the voice said, "Oh shit."

Jacob looked at Cwesor and then his eyes widened and then asked the voice, "If I get eaten alive, then does that literally mean that I died?"

The voice answered, "Yes. But, due to you having the Kami-Kami no Mi, you are unable to die."

Jacob smiled and then went to swing at Cwesor, but he ate his arm off and he started screaming loudly. Belserion heard that and Ragnarok turned toward him and then saw blood gushing out of his arm and then Cwesor them started chewing him up completely killing him in the blink of an eye. Belserion said, "Impossible."

Dr. Richards said, "A Devil Fruit user getting devoured by a Red-Striped Bear isn't fun."

Ragnarok roared loudly and then started swinging with immense force. Belserion said, "Calm down, Ragnarok. Don't let it get to you."

Kunahu roared at Dr. Richards causing her to move back. Dr. Richards said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon." A fire breath flew out toward Kunahu, but Kunahu jumped out of the way. He then charged toward Dr. Richards and went to eat her head, but Dr. Richards had a barrier out. Ragnarok saw how calmly both Dr. Richards and Belserion were fight them and asked, "How can you guys be so calm?"

Dr. Richards answered, "I don't know him too well, but he knows what to do."

Belserion said, "I believe that he's still alive. Plus, the marines couldn't get the job done. He's an unkillable machine. Just wait for him to wake up."

Ragnarok asked, "How will he wake up, huh? In millions of pieces?"

Belserion answered, "Probably. But all that I can say is have faith in Jacob. He'll definitely be back. Probably not as himself, but as someone else."

Ragnarok heard that and then Dr. Richards asked, "What Devil Fruit did he eat?"

Belserion answered, "The Kami-Kami no Mi."

Dr. Richards said, "Never heard of it."

Belserion said, "Well, no one has eaten it ever since it was formed. Whenever that was."

Dr. Richards said, "That makes sense."

Kunahu roared loudly to push Dr. Richards back, but the barrier stayed up blocking it. Belserion was blocking attacks from all directions one after the other as each monster tried biting or crushing him with its paws. Ragnarok uppercutted a Tiger and then it flew back and then Ragnarok turned toward Kunahu, but Kunahu roared pushing her back toward Fin.

Fin went to hit her, but Ragnarok jumped on top of his trunk and as it lifted up, Ragnarok jumped off of it and swung at Fin's head saying, "Destruction Fist." An explosion occurred after hitting Fin's head. The ground started shaking once Fin's body hit the ground and Desa felt that and then looked at the battle and then said, "It seems that they are taking forever just to defeat 3 people. Worthless pieces of shit."

Desa started walking away and Cwesor appeared before Ragnarok, but Ragnarok swung her foot at it saying, "Destruction Kick." Ragnarok kicked Cwesor right in the face causing an explosion to occur. Cwesor flew into Kunahu and they both roared loudly. Dr. Richards said, "Nicely done."

Ragnarok said, "Now, let's keep this up and we might live to see another day."

Belserion jumped back and entered a stance with his sword behind his back saying, "2nd Belserion Style:..." The Viper appeared in front of him, but Belserion appeared behind it with his sword out to the side saying, "...Hundred Thrusts." Blood started appearing from the Viper, but it didn't cut deep enough to cut it to pieces. Belserion turned around and saw the blood gushing out, but didn't see it fall to pieces and said, "Not strong enough, huh? Time to keep going all out against them."

As they were fighting the monsters, in a black space, Jacob was laying down. Jacob opened his eyes and saw that it was nothing but a black room. Jacob said, "Hell honestly sucks."

A voice appeared asking, "What makes you think that you are in Hell?"

Jacob heard that and then said, "If you are here, then that means I'm alive still. Am I right?"

She said, "Exactly. You ate the Kami-Kami no Mi like I've been mentioning for a while now. How about we turn the lights on? Does that sound good enough to you?"

Jacob answered, "Anything is better than a pitch black room. And you know that better than anyone."

She smiled and said, "Yes I do."

She clapped her hands twice and then the light turned on and then Jacob looked at how big her legs were and then said, "You aren't Human, are you?"

She answered, "Nope. Try again."

Jacob said, "You are a Giant."

She answered, "Nope. Anymore guesses."

Jacob answered, "I'm afraid not. I don't know anything other than a Giant."

She sighed and said, "I'm a Planetary God. One of the strongest beings in the universe. I fell in love with a Human and due to him dying, he sealed me inside of this Devil Fruit."

Jacob said, "Why the hell would he do that?"

She answered, "To protect me from the other Planetary Gods. They don't like it when a God and Human are in a relationship. So, I've been waiting for over a thousand years for someone to eat the fruit. And that's where you came in 12 years ago. Thank you for eating it."

Jacob said, "No problem. So, what is your name?"

She said, "Oh yeah, where are my manners? I'm Rea, Planetary Goddess of the Blue Sea. Also a Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Sex."

Jacob heard that and then asked, "Did this Human love you due to you being a Goddess of Beauty, Love, and Sex? Or because of you being you?"

Rea answered, "Because of my beauty and who I am. Which is mostly both."

Jacob said, "I see. You really are big."

Rea said, "200 ft. tall. We Planetary Gods are the tallest beings in the universe. We are also the strongest beings in the universe. You will definitely encounter one on your journey. Don't know when, but you'll definitely encounter one."

Jacob asked, "Did you give birth before being sealed away?"

Rea answered, "Yes. We gave birth to the very first Pirate King. Gol D. Walter. The very first member with the D. in his name. He was the Captain of the Walter Pirates."

Jacob said, "I see."

Rea said, "He's the ancestor of all of the members of the Will of the D. Quite insane, right?"

Jacob answered, "Yes."

Rea said, "Now, let's get down to business."

Jacob asked, "How the hell did your man have sex with you? You are so big. He's so small."

Rea heard that and then answered, "None of your damn business."

Jacob said, "You're right. Your sex life is none of my concern. But that is going to stay in my mind for awhile. The only way that I could think of is you laying on your back and he does all of the work."

Rea said, "Shut up, Jacob. I need to tell you what to do next."

Jacob said, "Well, I did get chewed to pieces. So, explain away."

Rea said, "You are currently inside of a Red-Striped Bear. In millions of pieces. Once you wake up, your body will be back to normal, but as whoever you turn yourself into. This person won't be strong enough to destroy this island, but it'll be strong enough to get you out of the Red-Striped Bear. Her name is Xeneria Thomas. A formidable Swordsman that whoops all kinds of ass. Well, she is a girl. So, be ready to be weighed down by her breasts."

Jacob heard that and then said, "Breasts, huh? Nice."

Rea asked, "Are you perverted?"

Jacob answered, "Not at all."

Rea smiled and then said, "Well, say it."

Jacob said, "Xeneria Thomas." As soon as he said it, Jacob started transforming into her and then after 5 minutes, the smoke disappeared and Thomas looked down and then said, "I'm even smaller than before. And she doesn't have any breasts. She's a flat chested girl."

Rea said, "Oh, my bad. But don't worry, she's strong enough to get you to the center of the island. Your Illusion Stance stuff ain't gonna cut it. Now, as soon as you get to the center of the island, I'll grant you the ability to use me to destroy the island. But, that'll cost you a lot."

Thomas asked, "How much are we talking?"

Rea answered, "A couple day nap. Also, once done using my form, then you'll lose it immediately and pass out. You will definitely drown."

Thomas said, "That's not entirely good."

Rea said, "Trust me, I know. But it is the only way for you to destroy the island."

Thomas said, "Understood. Let's do this."

Rea lowered her body toward Thomas and then kissed her. Thomas disappeared and then appeared inside of the Red-Striped Bear. Thomas looked around and said, "Oh my god. It smells like shit in here. Time for you to die."

Thomas started slicing the bottom of its stomach and then Cwesor started roaring and everyone stopped fighting and looked at Cwesor and then his insides became his outsides. Thomas stepped out of the bottom of Cwesor and then she started cracking her neck in both directions and Thomas said, "I'm back."

Belserion said, "Told you that he'd be back in a different form."

Ragnarok said, "I would hug you, but you smell like shit."

Dr. Richards said, "You could say that again."

Thomas said, "Get to the rowboat now."

Dr. Richards said, "You aren't in the center of the island yet. You won't be protected."

Thomas said, "Have faith in me."

They took off to the rowboat and Thomas said, "Time for regret."

Rea laughed and then said, "Agreed."


	18. Destroy Castarie Island

As each member of his crew took off to the rowboat, Dr. Richards looked back at Thomas and then Thomas looked forward and swung her swords at Fin saying, "1st Fire Dragon Style: Swirling Phoenix." A swirl of flames flew toward him and then it hit him causing him to fly back. Fin roared loudly and then Desa asked, "What the hell is going on over there?"

Desa started walking back to the battle between the monsters and God Pirates saying, "The monsters better be winning."

Fin hit the ground before her and then Thomas started charging toward the center of the island saying, "Today is going to be the day for judgment ladies and gentlemen. You were all turned into killing machines for a Human to control. I will put you out of your misery."

Fin roared and then Desa said, "Stop them."

Fin roared and then Desa said, "Wait, they are retreating to the rowboat that they came in?"

Fin roared and Desa said, "And who gave them that order?"

Fin roared and Desa said, "Helios Jacob turned into a girl after dying by Cwesor. You gotta be fucking kidding me. We're going to need to get all of our forces to the center of the island. Jacob is dangerous to our mission. And that's to challenge the Universal Government."

Fin roared and then Desa said, "They killed a total of 50 of our people. Damn you Jacob. You really know how to kill these beings. Now it is time for you to regret everything that you've done."

A Tiger appeared in front of Thomas, but Thomas swung her sword to the side saying, "1st Invisible Dragon Style: Invisible Slash." A wave of nothingness flew toward the Tiger and chopped its head straight off. Thomas continued running toward the center of the island. 5 minutes later, Belserion got to the rowboat and then Ragnarok asked, "Do you really think that retreating is a good idea?"

Belserion answered, "Nope. But it seems that he has a plan. And he's really planning on completing the mission."

Dr. Richards said, "There is a low chance of success."

Belserion said, "With Jacob's immortal ass, I'm afraid that low chance of success is going to be pretty high instead of low."

Dr. Richards said, "Well, he did come back from the dead, so I guess that you are right. No matter how long it takes for him to do it, he'll probably get the job done. All I ever wanted was revenge. Didn't expect it to turn everyone on the island into giant beasts."

Belserion heard that and asked, "Why aren't you a monster?"

Dr. Richards answered, "That's what I'm wondering myself. But I was in the basement of my house. And I've been hiding there ever since the beginning of this thing. As this little girl. I would like to have my old body back, but this is good enough for now."

Belserion said, "You are immortal as well. Just like Ragnarok. An Android. And I'm just a Human. A regular Human."

Dr. Richards laughed and then Ragnarok said, "Explosions are occurring all over the battlefield."

Dr. Richards said, "It seems that Jacob caught the attention of the entire island. And they are all headed to the center of the island just like him."

Belserion said, "Meaning that they were all hiding in wait. And if we stayed there to help him, then we'd be fighting nonstop for days."

Dr. Richards said, "Exactly. And I'd be dead due to magic deficiency."

Ragnarok said, "And I'd be torn apart by the monsters."

Belserion said, "Agreed. I guess that he made the right call after all."

Dr. Richards said, "There will be one problem after the island is destroyed."

Ragnarok asked, "What would that be?"

Belserion answered, "Devil Fruit users can't swim."

Ragnarok heard that and then saying, "You gotta be kidding me."

Belserion said, "I'm afraid that I'm not kidding you."

Ragnarok heard that and looked at the island as they rowed out of harm's way. Desa appeared in the center of the island waiting for Thomas to arrive. Rea said, "It seems that an army of them are waiting for us at the center of the island."

Thomas asked, "Got any ideas?"

Rea answered, "Yes, but I don't recommend it."

Thomas sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Rea answered, "Turn into me now, but you'll lose time and fail to complete the mission."

Thomas growled and then was about to speak when Rea said, "There is also another way that we could win this without using me. But I'd definitely be overstepping my boundaries. Give you a high level person to transform into. But I don't think that showing them would be pretty smart."

Thomas said, "I agree. I'll just stay as Thomas for now. And run straight through them. And if that fails, then I guess that we have no choice, Rea."

Rea heard that and then said, "5 minutes is all you got. And we need those 5 minutes to destroy this island."

Thomas said, "Well, let's pray that we don't use you till we get to the center of the island."

Rea heard that and then Thomas charged forward and Desa stared at Thomas and said, "Here he comes everyone. Do not let him get to the center of the island."

Thomas said, "Wait, do you have a Monster Tamer?"

Rea heard that and then answered, "Yes. But you'll need a Beast Tamer to tame these guys."

Thomas said, "Perfect."

Rea asked, "What is per...Oh, I get it now. Alright, Jacob. Xeneria Eleanor. Say it."

Thomas said, "Xeneria Eleanor."

Thomas started transforming into Eleanor and then saw that she looked exactly like Xeneria Thomas and asked, "Why do they look exactly the same? Were they twins?"

Rea answered, "Yes. Thomas was skilled with swordsmanship. Eleanor was skilled with taming beasts. Like them. It doesn't look like she has full control due to them behind us. They aren't following her orders. If they were following her orders, then Belserion, Dr. Richards, and Ragnarok would be dead already."

Eleanor said, "I see. It seems that we're at an advantage here."

Rea said, "Exactly."

Eleanor laughed and then Desa asked, "What's so funny?"

Eleanor answered, "Nothing. I'm just listening to a voice in my head."

Desa said, "So you are delusional as I thought."

Eleanor appeared before them and Desa said, "Kill her now."

The beasts went to devour Eleanor, but Eleanor placed her hands out and the beasts stopped and Eleanor said, "That's a good group of beasts. How about you all take off to your rightful positions and wait for my orders."

They took off and then Desa saw that and asked, "What the hell are you guys doing? He's ruining all of my plans. What the hell are you?"

Eleanor answered, "I am Xeneria Eleanor, a Beast Tamer. They are beasts. You are a Monster Tamer. There is a difference between monsters and beasts. Did you know that?"

Desa said, "Not that, you idiot. What are you?"

Eleanor answered, "An immortal delinquent that ate a Devil Fruit from over 2000 years ago."

Desa heard that and then Kunahu went to attack Desa, but Eleanor said, "Let her live, Kunahu."

Kunahu stopped before biting her head off and Eleanor appeared in the center of the island and then Desa said, "You don't know what you are doing, Jacob. You'll never escape from the Universal Government."

Eleanor asked, "Who is running?"

Rea said, "It is time. Say my name."

Eleanor said, "Rea, Planetary Goddess of the Blue Sea, Beauty, Love, and Sex."

Smoke appeared around Eleanor's body and then an immeasurable explosion occurred. Everyone heard the explosion from hundreds of miles away. In Astario Town, Sienna said, "Ma'am, we just got a report of an explosion coming from Black Town."

Tsukki heard that and then said, "Those idiots really went to challenge the beasts on that island. Wait, did you say explosion?"

Sienna answered, "Yes. Smoke is rising from the island. We can literally see it from here."

Tsukki ran out to the port and then saw the smoke and then asked, "What the hell is going on over there?"

An island west of Astario Island, a Navy Commander appeared by the shore saying, "Black Town used to be a famous place where doctors lived. Yet, the doctors were betrayed by Dr. Richards. He lived through the explosion and didn't turn into a beast like everyone else. He is a huge threat to the government. So, it seems that he's found a way to get rid of the beasts."

A marine said, "Sir, we're getting reports that Dr. Richards is on a rowboat with two others. Someone else is on that island."

The Commander said, "You are joking. No one is stronger than Dr. Richards on that island. Well, except for the beasts that is."

The marine said, "We're getting reports of it being a man that is supposed to be dead."

The Commander said, "Helios Jacob."

The marine said, "You know him?"

The Commander answered, "Yes. He was the cause of the bombing of Casarolin. But he came back to life after it. Yet, he didn't take revenge on the marines. He's a man that does as he pleases. And he's a threat to be reckoned with."

The Commander looked at the smoke and then as soon as the smoke disappeared, a 200 foot girl appeared out of nowhere. Rea said, "Oh, how long I've waited to come out of there?"

Rea looked down and then saw how tiny everything was and then Desa yelled, "Kill her now!"

The beasts stopped charging toward their positions and charged toward Rea. Rea said, "Well now, I guess that it is time."

She lifted her hand up and then water started rising up from the sea. Tsukki's eyes widened and asked, "What the hell is that?"

An Ensign appeared answered, "That's a Planetary God. The strongest being in existence."

Tsukki heard that and turned toward her asking, "What do you know about this, Anna?"

Ensign Anna answered, "Planetary Gods are the tallest beings in the universe. They created the worlds that we stand on. They go from 150 ft. tall to 200 ft. tall. 200 ft. is the maximum height of one of them. And if you were to pick a fight with one, then you'll lose instantly. And it seems that Planetary God has been waiting for Jacob and his friends to appear on that island. They are screwed."

Sienna said, "We just got a report that they made it off of the island."

Tsukki laughed and then said, "They don't know when to die, do they?"

Belserion said, "We heard that, Tsukki."

Tsukki laughed and said, "Telepathy is my specialty. Why isn't Jacob speaking?"

Belserion answered, "He's about to destroy the island as a Planetary God."

Tsukki heard that and yelled, "Jacob is the Planetary God! You are joking, right?"

Belserion answered, "You know me better than that, Tsukki. I used to be in charge of that base."

Tsukki said, "I know. I'm sorry, but that's impossible. Wait, he ate the Kami-Kami no Mi. That is still a mystery to figure out."

Belserion said, "Exactly."

The beasts were attacking her and then Rea said, "These insects think that they can defeat me."

Jacob said, "Just destroy the island already, Rea. That's why we came here, remember."

Rea said, "Trust me, I know."

Jacob said, "Good."

Desa started running to her ship and then Dr. Richards stared at Rea and then Rea said, "Water Island Prison."

Desa saw that the island was surrounded by the water and then said, "Impossible. What the hell are you?"

Rea answered, "Oh yeah, did I not introduce myself before? Hahahahaha. I am Rea, Planetary Goddess of the Blue Sea, Beauty, Love, and Sex. Also capable of controlling the water of the world that I created. Hahahahaha."

Desa heard that and then said, "I don't want to die like this."

Rea said, "You should have thought about that before trying to kill the second man that I love."

Jacob heard that and then said, "Love?"

Rea answered, "Yes."

Desa said, "He's a weak piece of shit that can't even kill a beast."

Rea said, "He killed at least 3 of them."

After the 4 minutes were up, Rea said, "Water Island Prison: Pillar." The water started to fall to the ground with immeasurable force and Desa said, "You'll kill him."

Rea said, "And?"

Desa heard that and then said, "If you care about him, then don't throw his life away."

Rea said, "Oh, you are worried about him. How nice? But he's mine, so back the fuck off."

Desa growled and then the water hit the ground causing the ground to crack and flew right down to the center of the island splitting it in half along with sinking the entire island. As the water was creating a whirlpool, Rea started running out of there so that Jacob wouldn't get sucked up by the whirlpool. Ragnarok said, "Follow the Planetary God."

Belserion started rowing fast and then 20 seconds later, Rea said, "Till next time, Jacob."

Jacob said, "Likewise."

Rea turned back into Jacob and Jacob was falling into the sea.


	19. Dangia

The marines saw the attack on Black Town and then Tsukki said, "Get me a ship. We're investigating the island."

A marine said, "The island is gone. Along with Jacob. That attack created a whirlpool sucking the entire island down with it."

Tsukki said, "Shit. Well, I guess that Jacob took out Vespoid, Volace, and Desa. Three wanted people within the universe. All with 50,000,000 Beli to 75,000,000 Beli bounties on their head. Report it to HQ."

Anna said, "Yes ma'am."

Anna appeared in the office and said, "HQ, this is Ensign Anna of Astario Town."

Brilisa said, "This is HQ. What is the matter."

Anna answered, "Black Town was destroyed. Desa was killed, Volace and Vespoid were all defeated by Helios Jacob."

Brilisa said, "Did you say that Helios Jacob destroyed an island?"

Anna answered, "Yes. He turned into a Planetary God and destroyed it. Also created a whirlpool."

Brilisa said, "Well, I'm afraid that we might not be able to help you at this current moment."

Anna said, "Ma'am, he just earned himself a death sentence."

James heard that and then said, "You can't kill Helios Jacob. You can't hurt him. He is a Planetary God because he turned into one. He dies, then everyone on Blue Sea will die with him. Plus, did you get a good look at it?"

Tsukki appeared answering, "Yes. It was a 200 foot tall girl. I could hear it say that she was Rea, Planetary Goddess of the Blue Sea, Beauty, Love, and Sex."

James said, "Impossible. I thought that her boyfriend killed her off 2000+ years ago. His name was Thomas Keos. It was said that he fought against Rea to protect his image as a pirate. But it seems that Keos sealed her inside of a Devil Fruit all those years ago and we didn't know anything about it."

Tsukki said, "Well, she certainly is alive. I just witnessed her power destroy Castarie Island. It no longer exists."

James said, "I know. Reports are coming in from other Navy bases around the island. And it is really annoying."

James walked away and then punched the wall saying to himself, "That damn pirate lied to the entire world. How dare he look down on me?"

Brilisa said, "There isn't anything that I can do, Anna."

Tsukki heard that and then said, "We didn't ask you for anything. We're just reporting in. Like we usually did before Volace took over my base."

Brilisa said, "I see. You are just following tradition after all. Same thing Captain Belserion did before he betrayed the Navy."

Tsukki said, "He didn't betray shit. He was doing his job. And you cut him loose."

Brilisa heard that and then Tsukki looked at the smoke. Two days later, Jacob woke up and looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

Rea answered, "You made it to Dangia."

Jacob said, "I see. So they got to me before I drowned, huh?"

Rea said, "Yes. If they waited another 20 minutes, then you would have died for good."

Jacob laughed and then Belserion walked down to the basement and then saw him sitting up and then asked, "How are you feeling, Jacob?"

Jacob answered, "Thanks to you, I'm alive still. That's all that matters."

Belserion said, "You should thank the girl that owns this place. She's the one that saved you. Not me I'm afraid."

Jacob heard that and then said, "I'll do just that then."

Belserion heard that and then Jacob stood up and walked toward the steps. Belserion said, "If you need anything, then just tell me Jacob. I'm here for you."

Jacob said, "I see. Well, I'll take you up on that offer when it comes."

Belserion smiled and then as soon as Jacob got up the stairs, he looked around for Dr. Richards and Ragnarok and said to himself, "Oh, I fell for it, didn't I Rea?"

Rea answered, "I'm afraid so."

Jacob started running away and then Rea said, "Belserion, Dr. Richards, and Ragnarok were taken to a Navy Prison Camp somewhere on the island. Run by Lieutenant Shary. She's a well known marine in the North Blue. But she's not a pushover like Volace and Vespoid. She's more like a person with a bounty of 400,000,000 Beli."

Jacob said, "Sounds like trouble."

Rea said, "It is. Good luck."

Jacob said, "I'll need all the luck that I can get."

Rea said, "Yes you will."

In one of the five Navy Bases in the country, Jacob's crew was sitting in a cell. Belserion growled and then said, "They really don't know anything."

Dr. Richards said, "Well, we don't have ID on us, so of course they don't know anything about us."

Ragnarok asked, "What is an ID?"

A girl answered, "It helps identify a person when the Navy pulls them over for any reason. I had one, but I killed a marine for trying to kill a citizen of this country. I'll introduce myself after hearing your names and why you are locked up."

Belserion said, "Belserion is my name, and I woke up in here for an unknown reason."

Dr. Richards said, "Dr. Richards. Probably due to the situation on Black Town 200 years ago."

Ragnarok said, "Ragnarok, same as Belserion. Don't know why I'm here."

She heard that and then said, "I see. I'm Thomas Cassandra. A bounty hunter. It is nice to meet you guys."

Belserion said, "Likewise."

Cassandra said, "Please tell me that you got someone from the outside world."

Belserion answered, "Helios Jacob."

Cassandra laughed and then said, "I see. I'm glad that you have a friend on the outside. I do hope that he's crazy enough to defeat Lieutenant Shary."

Shary appeared yelling, "What do you mean that you lost him? He's unconscious. We need Jacob alive. That's what Vice Admiral James wants."

A marine said, "I told him that a resident saved him and he went to say thank you, but once he got up there, he noticed that it was a trap."

Shary said, "You worthless bitch. Find him."

She said, "Yes ma'am."

Shary looked at them and then said, "Vice Admiral James wants you all alive. Especially you, Cassandra. He should be arriving here any hour now."

Belserion asked, "Why were we arrested?"

Cassandra looked at him and answered, "For being friends with Helios Jacob. James wants a word with you."

Cassandra sat back and then said, "I see."

Belserion looked at Shary and Shary looked at the window and saw a Navy ship outside and said, "He's early. What the hell are you planning?"


	20. Vice Admiral Helios James Appears

Shary ran off to the Navy vessel at the port and then James stepped off of the ship and said, "It's been awhile Shary."

Shary said, "Yes it has Vice Admiral James. You are early."

James said, "No, I'm on time."

Shary said, "You said that you'll be here in a couple of hours. Not minutes."

James said, "Did I say that?"

A marine answered, "Yes you did sir."

James said, "Well, how is the progress in capturing the Jacob and his crew?"

Shary answered, "We captured his crew, but Jacob is on the run."

James said, "It seems that Jacob still thinks that he's above the law. So, do you know where he is?"

Shary answered, "Should be somewhere in Vasto. I have a marine chasing after him as we speak."

James said, "You'll need more than one marine to catch him, Shary. Especially when he found out about your plot. He's an intelligent kid, Shary. Now, how will he handle this new situation where he's the hunted instead of being the hunter? This is going to be one hell of an adventure for him."

As Jacob was running around Vasto, the marine said, "Ma'am, Jacob is heading to Vasto Port."

Shary asked, "Are you sure about that, Hana?"

Crewman Recruit Hana answered, "Yes ma'am. Vasto Port."

Shary said, "Understood. He's heading to Vasto Port."

James heard that and then said, "Move out."

His men started running off of their ships and then James said, "Corner him. Don't let him escape."

Shary said, "His rowboat is here at Bastu Port."

James heard that and then said, "So, he doesn't have a ship yet, huh? It seems that they must be tired of rowing a boat."

James started walking toward Vasto Port. 5 minutes later, the marines appeared by Vasto Port waiting to ambush Jacob. Jacob looked around and then Rea said, "We should hit one of the Navy Bases and look for our friends."

Jacob said, "Lead the way."

Rea said, "It's to the South."

Jacob turned to the left and then Hana saw that and then said, "He's heading to the Vasto Navy Base."

James said, "That seems to be his first target of five."

Shary said, "It is led by Ensign Kache. He's in charge of people with bounties of 1,000,000 to 5,000,000. I think that it's going to be a massacre if they are released."

James growled and said, "Move faster everyone. We can't let the prisoners escape."

One of James' men said, "Understood. I'm actually on my way there. I should arrive there before him."

James said, "Cazio, defeat him. We're taking him back to HQ to become a marine. Along with his crew."

Lieutenant Cazio said, "Understood."

The marines appeared in front of Jacob and Jacob asked, "Where did they come from?"

Rea answered, "Bastu Port. The same place where you came in. You'll be surrounded if you stay here."

Jacob heard that and then said, "Too late. They already surrounded me."

A marine said, "Surrender now and we'll take you to Vice Admiral James."

Rea heard that and then asked, "Are they talking about Vice Admiral Helios James?"

Jacob asked, "Are you talking about Vice Admiral Helios James? My grandfather?"

The marine answered, "Yes. He's not going to be easy to defeat?"

Jacob growled and then asked, "Why the hell is he here?"

Rea was about to speak when the marine answered, "To take you and your crew back to Navy HQ."

Jacob said, "To make me a marine, huh? He hasn't gave up on that yet. He'll die before I'll ever become a marine."

Jacob entered a fighting stance and an illusion of a Dragon appeared. The marines saw that and then started wanting to retreat, but James appeared saying, "Do not be afraid of him. It's just an illusion. Fire at him now."

The marines started shooting at him, but the bullets didn't get anywhere near him. Jacob looked at James and then said, "You really are here, old man."

James said, "Surrender now and we won't have to fight each other."

Jacob said, "You already know that isn't going to happen. I'm going to save my friends and then leave this island."

Shary asked, "Do you really think that you can stop us?"

Jacob looked at her and then answered, "I can try to."

Shary heard that and then James said, "You really are interesting. You are going to regret it, Jacob."

Jacob swung at them saying, "2nd Fire Dragon Stance: Drago Height." A Dragon's fist flew toward them and then James looked at the marines and then the marines placed their swords out and put them in front of them. After the fist got to them, Jacob twisted his fist to the side. The marines were getting pushed back and then a marine appeared behind him and swung his sword at him and it hit his back. Jacob felt that and then brought his foot back and kicked the marine back with force. He screamed and Jacob continued the attack against the marines.


	21. The Elios Pirates Arrive

James saw the fight in Jacob as the marines kept slashing his back. James asked himself, "Why won't he fall? Is he doing all this with just pure will power? What are you planning on doing?"

Jacob looked at them and then saw that they keep getting back up and then said to himself, "You gotta be shitting me."

Rea said, "They were all trained by your grandfather. In a later date, I'll explain everything."

Jacob said, "You better. I'm on the verge of collapsing here."

James grabbed a cannonball and launched it at Jacob, but Jacob swung his tail around saying, "1st Fire Dragon Stance: Iron Whip." The Dragon's tail hit the cannonball causing it to fly back toward them and Shary and James jumped out of the way as the marines stood still.

A Captain appeared pushing them out of the way and said, "Victorian Target Cutter." He chopped the cannonball in half. It flew to the side causing two explosions. James said, "Hm, Captain Halsey. When did you get here?"

Halsey answered, "Just arrived to report that the Elios Pirates are on their way here."

Jacob heard that and looked at her saying, "The Elios Pirates, huh? It seems that the family really loves going everywhere I go. Hahahahaha."

James said, "This isn't funny, Jacob."

Jacob looked at him saying, "You appearing here is a problem as well. How about you go pick up the pirates that I've taken down in both Casarolin and Astario Town, huh? Fucking retard."

James yelled, "What did you call me!"

Jacob answered, "You heard me."

James ran toward Jacob and Jacob ran toward James. As soon as they appeared before one another, they swung at each other. Their fists collided into one another and then the pressure of their punches caused them both to bounce back a little. James looked at him and then said, "You've gotten stronger, Jacob. But you aren't strong enough to deal with me."

Jacob said, "I noticed. It looks like my wrist broke during that attack."

James said, "You are going to regret this."

Jacob said, "I will save my friends and defeat the Elios Pirates. I will win. I will not fail."

Halsey said, "He's more delusional than I thought."

James said, "Keep your mouth shut."

Halsey said, "My apologies."

Jacob said, "Let her speak her peace. We're all free to do what we want, right Halsey?"

Halsey heard that and then said, "He actually has a point."

James heard that and Cazio said, "I made it to the Navy Base. No sign of any attack yet."

James said, "That's because he's here surrounded by marines. I don't plan on letting him escape that easily."

James looked at him and then Jacob turned around and took his shirt off saying, "Shit. I really liked that shirt too."

James said, "I know. Virginia bought it for you."

Halsey said, "You are talking about Casarolin Virginia. She was kidnapped by the Vespoid Pirates. And freed by an unknown man."

Jacob said, "That unknown man was me. They pissed me off. So, I defeated them all along with the marines for trying to stop me from defeating them."

James asked, "Why were you angry, huh?"

Jacob took out a bag and then answered, "They shot my necklace that I got from Virginia. The first gift that I've ever got."

Everyone heard that and then said, "That was when?"

Jacob answered, "The day I turned 17."

James heard that and then said to himself, "As I thought, the Vespoid Pirates created a monster. Damn you."

Jacob swung at James and hit him with a Dragon's fist without him seeing it coming. James flew back and then Halsey growled and appeared before him, but Jacob swung at her and Halsey brought her sword down toward him, but Jacob caught her sword with his hand and punched her right in the face. She moved back and the sword chopped his fingers off causing Jacob to scream loudly. Jacob said, "Rea, a little help here."

Rea said, "Jensen Nate."

Jacob asked, "Who is he?"

Rea answered, "A Speedster. 257 years ago, he ate the Soku-Soku no Mi. So, it'll be easy for you to escape the marines."

Jacob said to himself, "Jensen Nate."

He started to transform into Nate. Everyone saw the smoke where Jacob was and Halsey said, "Sir, you need to see this."

James got up after that punch and saw the smoke where Jacob was standing and then said, "Shit, he escaped. Cazio, he might be headed your way."

Cazio heard that and then said, "Understood."

Kache asked, "Is he on his way here?"

Cazio answered, "Vice Admiral James believes so."

Kache heard that and then said, "Alright. Protect the prisoners."

The prisoners in Vatso Navy Base heard that and then looked at the marines and then Nate appeared in front of the Navy Base saying, "This is the base holding them, right?"

Rea answered, "Unknown."

As Nate was about to break into the Navy Base, the Elios Pirate ship appeared at Vasto Port. The Captain of the Elios Pirates said, "Helios Jacob is on this island. Find him and kill him. Also, the marines are here. Kill them too. We're taking over this island."

Everyone started cheering and then James heard that and then said, "Defeat the Elios Pirates now. Forget about Jacob for now." All of the marines ran to Vasto Port.


	22. Elios Attacks Marines

As the Elios Pirates appeared before the marines, Halsey said, "Don't let them escape."

Elios said, "Kill Helios Jacob."

Halsey heard that and then said, "So, he was right. They really are after him."

James said, "If that's the case, then you will defeat them before they reach Jacob. I'm heading to the Jango Navy Base."

Halsey asked, "What is there?"

Shary answered, "Jacob's crew. And a bounty hunter."

Halsey said, "I see."

James and Shary vanished and Halsey said, "The fight to protect those that we hold dear is about to begin marines. Even though we're stronger than them, we're going to have a hard time. Don't let them pass. The citizens are counting on us."

The Captain of the Elios Pirates looked at the marines and then said, "I guess that I'll have my top mates head across the country to get him. We will be going to the five Navy Bases in Dangia. He'll definitely be heading toward them. Nasyia, you'll head to Vasto Navy Base. Bento, head to Bastu Navy Base. Quale, head to Tasmoi Navy Base. Casaui, head to Vargo Navy Base. Gene and I will head to Jango Navy Base. The capital of Dangia. Don't let Helios Jacob live ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

He said, "Elios is my name. And vengeance for my lost brothers will be sent today. I have a bounty of 75,000,000 Beli. And you got nothing, Helios Jacob. Each member of my crew has a small bounty as well. What will you do against my men?"

As the Elios Pirates ship started taking off, Halsey saw that and then Elios said, "Good luck Ralsey and Uchiha Kidd."

Kidd said, "Understood."

He fired at the marines near his location and then Ralsey said, "Fire at will. Hahahahahaha."

Halsey said, "Ralsey has a bounty of 3,000,000 Beli. Uchiha Kidd is from the Uchiha Family and has a bounty of 4,500,000 Beli on his head. It seems that the big shots are heading away, sir."

James said, "We saw. I believe that they are headed to the Navy Bases. You deal with the pirates at your current location. Jango will be under my protection."

Halsey said, "Understood."

Shary said, "Sir, it seems that you were right. Jacob just broke through the gate of Vasto Navy Base."

James said, "It really seems that he really plans on saving his crew mates. Yet, doesn't know where they are."

Shary said, "He'll definitely free the prisoners that we captured and use them to his advantage against the marines of the island. Along with the citizens if they get in their way."

James said, "Cazio, don't let him get his way."

Shary said, "Kache, defeat him."

Kache said, "Understood."

Cazio said, "Leave it to us."

The prisoners heard that and then said, "It seems that trouble is headed their way. A prison break is all this country needs to collapse."

Cazio heard that and then as soon as the smoke disappeared, Jacob appeared charging forward. The marines started shooting at him, but the bullets flew right passed him and didn't hit him at all. The marines said, "Impossible. The bullets aren't hitting him. He's not even dodging them."

Jacob said, "You guys have the worst aim ever. Yo gramps, you really need to teach these marines how to fire a gun."

James heard that through the comms the marines use and said, "You really are annoying. But I respect that about you."

Jacob said, "I know. You are annoying as well. Also, I don't plan on becoming a marine."

James said, "Oh, you'll become a marine."

Jacob said, "Over my dead body old man."

Shary said, "He won't listen to you."

James said, "I know. He doesn't listen to anyone but his sworn brothers and sisters. 2 of his brothers are dead. 1 is a pirate. Two of his sisters are Special Forces in the Navy. And they do odd jobs to take down tough criminals across the universe. And one of the sisters is a pirate. What will happen when they meet up again? That would be a day that means the end of everything."

Jacob appeared in the center of the base and swung his leg around in circles and said, "1st Water Dragon Stance: Blue Kick." A Dragon's leg appeared out of nowhere kicking them all toward the wall.

The marines were screaming and then Jacob said, "I am God bitch."

Jacob started walking toward the building and the prisoners looked out of the window and saw him coming. Cazio said, "Damn it. He's coming."

Kache said, "Marines are all fucking worthless."

James and Shary appeared within Jango Navy Base and appeared before the prisoners. Dr. Richards looked at him and then James said, "You three are Jacob's friends, huh?"

Belserion answered, "Yes."

Ragnarok said, "Yes."

Dr. Richards said, "You could say that."

James said, "Would you try to convince my idiot of a grandson to become a marine? Like she probably mentioned to you, I would like to speak with you all. Yet, we're at one hell of a crisis. So, our little chat will be short today."

Cassandra asked, "What would that crisis be exactly?"

James answered, "Well, there are two crisis' to be exact. Jacob is about to free prisoners from the other four Navy Bases. And the other is the Elios Pirates are here to kill him. Who will win, Marines, Helios Jacob, or the Elios Pirates? Who knows? What will you do?"

Belserion answered, "Wait for him to free us."

Ragnarok said, "He'll definitely come."

Dr. Richards said, "It'll be fun waiting to see what happens next."

Cassandra said, "Well, I guess that I'll have to agree with them with that."

James said, "You are a famous bounty hunter, aren't you Thomas Cassandra?"

Cassandra answered, "Yes I am. But I don't like to brag about it."

James said, "Killing a marine got you in here. What made you do that?"

Cassandra answered, "A marine was about to attack a citizen for doing nothing and I stopped him. We fought, he died in battle. Just helping a citizen of the country. That's all."

James said, "I see. And what will you do if you are free?"

She smiled and answered, "Continue my grand journey to hunt pirates. Or I might just join them on their journey of destruction. Who knows?"

Shary looked at her and then an explosion appeared at the main gate of all the Navy Bases. The marines started charging forward and then Jacob turned around and then Nasyia looked at Jacob and said, "Helios Jacob, I am going to kill you before you get to your goal."

Jacob said, "I see. I guess that I'll defeat you and then save my friends."

Jacob entered his fighting stance and then Nasyia said, "You really think that you can defeat me. I have a bounty of 15,000,000."

Jacob said, "And I don't care about your bounty. I'm Helios Jacob and I'll whoop your ass all over Dangia."

She fired a pebble at him, but Jacob dove to the side dodging it. Jacob stared at her and then said to himself, "She's a sniper, huh?"

Rea answered, "Yep."

Elios appeared with Gene in Jango Navy Base and Elios tossed knives at the marines saying, "Death awaits all marines in the city. We're taking over Dangia."

Belserion heard that and then James growled and then said, "I guess that the Elios Pirates really don't want him getting what he wants. Kill the enemy and then take over the country, huh? I wonder what you'll do next Elios."

Gene appeared swiping his sword to the side causing the marines to fly up in a swirling motion. Gene said, "You marines are weak. Even my mother can take a hit from that."

Elios laughed and then said, "Come on out, Vice Admiral Helios James. Or would you rather watch me kill your own grandson?"

James sat back and then Shary asked, "What are we going to do?"

James answered, "Let him fight Jacob of course."


	23. Prisoners of Vasto Navy Base Escape

Nasyia looked at Jacob moving around like a monkey and then asked, "What the hell are you?"

Jacob answered, "A man that has perfected his own illusions."

Nasyia heard that and then said, "A 15,000,000 Beli man will not lose to a nobody."

Jacob said, "Well, I do hope that you aren't a pushover like Vespoid and Volace. They were weak as hell." Nasyia said, "Don't underestimate me."

Jacob said, "I'm not. I'm just hoping that you fight better than them."

Nasyia kept firing at him, but Jacob appeared in front of her. Nasyia saw that and then looked at him and saw his foot moving toward her causing her to jump over it. Jacob saw that and Jacob stood up and entered a stance and swung his fist at her. A Dragon's fist appeared out of nowhere and then Nasyia saw that and then said to herself, "A Dragon's fist, huh? He really did perfect his illusions. But they aren't strong enough to keep me down."

Jacob stared at her and then the fist hit her causing her to fly back a little bit. She had her feet placed on the ground and slid back a little bit. Nasyia said, "Not strong enough, Jacob."

Jacob heard that and then said, "I can tell."

Jacob looked at her and then said to himself, "Not that much damage taken from that, huh? I lied about them being perfected, but it seems that she's stronger than her bounty implies. I like this."

Rea said, "Don't be getting too excited now, Jacob. We have a goal after all."

Jacob said, "Trust me, I know that we have a goal. Save my friends and then get the hell off of this island as fast as possible."

Rea said, "Exactly."

Nasyia looked at him and then brought a pebble back and then said, "Let's see what you'll do about this."

Nasyia launched 5 pebbles at him at once and Jacob went to dodge them all, but they moved too fast and all five flew right into vital parts of his body and Jacob grunted and collapsed after two of them hit his shins. Nasyia smiled and then said, "You are nothing but a so called God of Astario Town. Nothing more."

Rea heard that and then said, "Now that pisses me off."

Jacob smiled and then said, "At least someone agrees with me."

Nasyia heard that and asked, "Do you have any last words before you die, Jacob?"

Jacob answered, "Yes. If I were you, then I would always watch my back. Revenge is a bitch."

Nasyia said, "I'll keep that in mind when the time comes."

Jacob said, "Oh, it'll come. Trust me, it will come."

A pebble flew right through his brain and a small explosion appeared where the pebble landed. Jacob landed on the ground laying still. Nasyia said, "This is Nasyia. I killed Helios Jacob."

The prisoners saw that and then Elios said, "Already, we just begun the hunt for him."

Nasyia said, "Well,he was at Vasto Navy Base. It was an easy victory."

Elios said, "I see. He didn't put up much of a fight after all. Worthless Humans thinking that they are nothing but Gods. They are the weakest in the universe. Yet, with some motivation, they are capable of doing impossible things. Well, with our main problem gone, we'll deal with the marines next."

Nasyia said, "Understood."

She started walking toward the building and then smoke started rising up from Jacob's body and Cazio said, "Sir, is your grandson immortal?"

James asked, "Why do you ask?"

Cazio answered, "Well, I just have a feeling that he's about to stand up after having a hole put in his brain."

James laughed and said, "Well, that's his Devil Fruit for you."

The smoke disappeared and then Thomas appeared. Thomas started moving his head around and then said, "Oh, that hurt a little."

Nasyia heard that and then turned around and saw that Jacob was gone and then asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Thomas answered, "Xeneria Thomas. A.K.A. Helios Jacob. So, how about we finish this fight up, huh? I'm not that easy to kill after all."

Nasyia said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Thomas took her sword out and then started spinning it around his body and then said, "I see. You don't believe me."

Thomas turned back into Jacob and said, "Sup."

Nasyia said, "I take back what I said. He's still alive. Even after I put a hole through his brain. He's still moving."

Gene said, "Sir, it seems that he really is a God."

Elios laughed and then said, "Just kill him already."

Nasyia tossed pebbles at him over and over again with her slingshot and then Jacob turned back into Thomas. Thomas chopped her pebbles in half and they exploded behind her. Thomas started running forward and then Nasyia said, "Impossible. Why isn't she going down?"

Thomas appeared in front of her, but Nasyia jumped back and ducked before the sword could cut her. Thomas lowered herself and then swung at her, but Nasyia laid back and Thomas brought her sword down toward her. Nasyia rolled out of the way and then Thomas tilted the sword toward her and swung it to the side. Nasyia saw that and then hopped over it like there was no tomorrow. Thomas said to herself, "She really loves dodging these attacks."

Rea said, "Well, try something different."

Thomas said, "With pleasure."

Thomas stood back up on her own two feet and then Casaui said, "The marines here sure are weak."

Bento said, "Agreed."

Quale said, "Even my mom fights better than them."

Gene said, "It seems that the marines guarding the bases are meant to challenge Jacob and not us."

Elios said, "If that's the case, then kill everyone."

Nasyia looked at Thomas and asked, "Why the hell are you fighting?"

Thomas answered, "The marines locked up my friends. So, I'm going to save them. And if there are any prisoners in any of the other prisons, then I'll free them as well."

A girl within the Vasto Navy Base prison who was sitting in the corner of the prison heard that saying to herself, "That person really is an interesting man. I guess that it finally is time for me to make my move."

The girl stood up and then Kache saw that and then said, "You were alive this entire time, huh?"

The other prisoners saw that and then she walked to the cell door and then said, "Yes I was."

She roared loudly and then Kache and Cazio heard that and covered their ears and Rea said, "It can't be."

Thomas felt the piercing sound of her roar and then both Thomas and Nasyia collapsed on to their knees. Along with both Kache and Cazio. The girl punched the cell door down and all of the prisoners started running out of the base. The girl appeared outside looking at Thomas and Thomas turned into Jacob and the girl said, "It seems that you are interesting. Allow me to follow you till this is over."

Rea growled and then said, "Get up, Jacob."

Jacob shook his head and then the girl said, "I know that Rea is inside of you. This planet wouldn't exist if she died. Allow me to join you till you get off of this island."

The prisoners were attacking the marines and then Jacob looked at them and then Kache and Cazio growled and then appeared on their knees before them and Cazio asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl answered, "I am a Planetary God. And you shouldn't have arrested his friends."

Kache heard that and then and the prisoner was about to chop their heads off, but Jacob placed his hands down and both Cazio and Kache's heads hit the ground hard knocking them out.


	24. The Planetary God Helps Jacob

As Kache and Cazio were out cold, the girl said, "You saved the marines."

Jacob said, "I'm not a murderer. They are."

Nasyia looked at her and then said to herself, "So much damn pressure. What the hell is a Planetary God?"

Rea asked, "Why are you here?"

The girl answered, "To investigate the Planetary God that destroyed Castarie Island. But it seems that it was just Rea inside of a weak Human being."

Jacob heard that and then Rea said, "Do not call him weak."

The girl said, "It is true. He allowed himself to die multiple times to prove a point. Yet, he still hasn't defeated a single pirate yet."

Rea said, "Stay out of our way."

The girl laughed and then said, "I think that you don't understand a thing that is going on here. I could execute him right here and now and you'll never get a second chance in life."

Jacob looked at her and then Nasyia asked herself, "Why can't I move?"

James asked, "What is the situation over there?"

Elios said, "Nasyia, speak to me."

Nasyia said, "There really is a big shot over here. Just busted the prisoners out of the prison from within the prison itself."

The Planetary God heard that and then said, "You are damn right I broke out of the prison. I'm a God. And you are nothing but a weak Human. Just like this little shit here."

Jacob growled and then went to stand up, but she was too vexing for him even to stand. Jacob punched the ground and asked, "What do you really want?"

The girl looked at him and answered, "Straight to the point, I like it. Do you like Rea?"

Jacob answered, "She keeps me alive."

The girl said, "Then you are not fit to be her loved one."

Jacob smiled and said, "Never wanted to be her loved one in the first place. I just need to fight, that's all I want."

She swung at Jacob, but Jacob just stared at her with a smile. Her fist stopped before his nose and a tremendous amount of wind flew toward him lifting him off of his knees. Nasyia saw that and then the girl went to punch him again, but Jacob swung at her saying to himself, "1st Fire Dragon Stance: Iron Fist."

As soon as Jacob swung at her, he missed completely. She smiled and then a Dragon's fist appeared out of nowhere and punched her fist causing her to fly back a little bit. Jacob was on his feet and then Rea said, "Impossible. Now you are just using your will power to overcome your fear."

The girl growled and then said, "Let me help you get your friends back. And then I won't interfere with your life again."

Jacob said, "You won't interfere with my life again, huh?"

Rea said, "She's lying to you."

The girl said, "Damn you, Rea. You know me too damn well. But that's because we're sisters. I know a nice place where you can get a ship. That is only if you let me help you."

Rea sighed and then said, "She loves to drive a hard bargain."

Jacob said, "You really are an asshole."

The girl laughed and then said, "Well, that I am. Does that mean that I'm in?"

Jacob answered, "I'm afraid so. Let's get moving after I defeat her."

She said, "Let me do it."

Jacob looked at her and said, "1st Fire Dragon Stance:..." He swung his tail around and then said, "...Iron Whip."

A Dragon tail appeared out of nowhere and whacked Nasyia right in her head twisting it completely to the side causing her to fly right into the wall. The prisoners saw that and then screeched and Jacob said, "If you are joining me, then you'll do things my way."

The prisoners appeared in an orderly line and then saluted to him saying, "Yessir."

Jacob asked, "Why does everyone think of me as some type of God? It pisses me off."

The girl laughed and then Jacob said, "Rule number 1, no killing people. Number two, we free the prisoners and then head to the next Navy Base. Number three, once we get my friends out of prison, we go our separate ways. And number four, we meet up again, it'll be as enemies. How does that sound?"

Every prisoner started cheering and then Jacob smiled and said, "Now that's not what I like hearing. Let's move out to Bastu Navy Base. We're going to free them. But deal with Bento. Sounds like it'll be fun."

The girl heard that and then said, "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Everyone started charging toward Bastu Navy Base. While that was happening, Kidd and Ralsey were fighting Halsey and her men. Halsey looked at them and then said, "I really need a damn raise."

James laughed and then said, "It seems that the people of Vasto Navy Base are down. And they are headed for Bastu Navy Base where Bento is located. So, when you are done, meet up with the leader of Vargo Navy Base."

Halsey said, "Understood."

Halsey said, "Fire at will."

The marines and pirates continued to fire at each other. Halsey took off and then the marines were about to speak when Kidd said, "It seems that Halsey took off. Leaving the marines vulnerable. Kill them all."

Ralsey said, "Agreed."

They started spraying bullets all over the battlefield, but a marine appeared out of nowhere and chopped all of the bullets up in half and then Kidd stared at him and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The marine answered, "Commander Falsy. I am here to assist."

Halsey heard that and then Kidd growled and then kept firing at them, but Halsey appeared beside them saying, "Three Heaven's Chained."

As soon as Halsey placed her sword away, all of the pirates collapsed. Halsey said, "Kidd and Ralsey are down for the count."

James said, "Now, get going."

Halsey said, "Yessir. Let's go to Vargo Navy Base men. That is where we'll take down Jacob and the prisoners. We will not fail to defeat them. We are justice. And justice always prevails."

Everyone started cheering and then Gene said, "The men at Vastu Port got wiped out by the marines."

Elios growled and then said, "That leaves a total of 5 of us. And an army of them. Along with prisoners from the other Navy Bases. What'll happen next, I wonder?"


	25. Cargu and Beio Fights Bento

As Halsey's group was running toward Vargo Navy Base, Jacob's group was heading toward Bastu Navy Base. The girl looked at Jacob and then said to herself, "Helios Jacob isn't strong enough for you, Rea. What the hell do you see in him?"

Rea answered, "I'm sealed inside of a Devil Fruit in which he ate. We just began our journey, so of course he's weak."

The girl heard that and then said, "I see. You really think that he'll be strong enough to challenge a Planetary God one day?"

Rea answered, "Yes. He'll definitely have to defeat one of them in the future. Don't know who, but he'll definitely have to defeat one."

The girl said, "I understand. Maybe I should continue to aide him from the shadows?"

Rea said, "No, let Jacob fight his own battles. That's why we're out here. So, that's the way we want it. Jacob will fight his own fights."

The girl said, "I see."

Jacob looked at the girl and then said, "It seems like you two are having a nice little chat."

The girl heard that and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Jacob answered, "I can hear you both."

Rea asked, "Did you forget that our minds were connected?"

The girl answered, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Rea sighed and then Jacob said, "We will fight the way we want to fight. So don't interfere." The girl said, "Understood."

As they were running toward Bastu Navy Base, James looked at them and then said to himself, "They are just standing out there. Why are they just standing out there? Are they really waiting for something?"

Shary said, "It seems that they are waiting for Helios Jacob to be defeated. And when that happens, then they'll make their move here on the Navy Bases and eliminate the marines. Then they'll attack the castle killing the Royal Family and taking over the island. That is what I believe is about to happen."

James said, "You really can read minds."

Shary said, "Not at all. I just know my fair share of criminals, sir."

James heard that and then Shary said, "The Elios Pirates are angry at Helios Jacob due to him defeating both Vespoid and Volace."

James said, "That part I already know. But what got Elios his current bounty?"

Cassandra answered, "He killed a King of some country on Galanteen. And the bounty before that, he took over a military base and sold the weapons to the Underground."

James said, "I see."

Cassandra said, "And Elios' second-in-command, Gene has a bounty of 70,000,000 Beli. 5,000,000 under Elios. It is said that Gene killed a member of the Royal Family as well to get his first bounty. He then became notorious after kidnapping a girl and handing her over to the Vespoid Pirates."

Belserion said, "Casarolin Virginia."

Cassandra said, "Yeah, that girl. Fiancee to a Prince of Helio."

James said, "They really have a lot of balls. The entire family is crazy."

Shary said, "Well, there is nothing that we can do about that craziness."

James said, "Agreed. That's just how pirates are. They all do as they please."

Dr. Richards looked at James and then James said, "Why did you join Jacob on his journey?"

Belserion answered, "The King of Casarolin asked me to join him."

Ragnarok said, "I'm an Android built from over 1000 years ago. I was asked to join him."

Dr. Richards said, "Anything was better than staying in the basement of my house in Black Town for eternity."

Cassandra said, "Not a member."

James said, "I see. You three will regret following him around."

Belserion asked, "What do you mean by that?"

James answered, "His family will come after you. And when that happens, then you'll have a hard time getting out of there."

Ragnarok asked, "Is the Helios Family that strong? Other than you, sir?"

James answered, "He's not a member of the Helios Family. He's a member of a family that is much stronger than the Helios Family. I adopted him after I found him in the ocean of Jaganuoi. When they see a wanted poster of him, they'll definitely make their move."

Dr. Richards heard that and then Shary said, "Regret is one thing, but what family is he from?"

James answered, "I rather not say. All you need to know is that they aren't to be messed with."

Shary said, "Like the Winter Family."

James said, "Yeah, but with less numbers."

Cassandra looked at Shary and then just outside of Bastu Navy Base, Jacob said, "It seems that the Elios Pirates already beat us here. Well, that was to be expected."

A mercenary said, "Bento is a Swordsman. I think that you'll need a Swordsman to defeat him."

Jacob said, "I was an illusionist and whooped a Snipers ass. It doesn't matter who goes."

The girl said, "He's right. You could be a Karate Expert and still whoop a Swordsman's ass."

A mercenary stepped forward saying, "I, Cargu, will go face him."

A pirate appeared next to him saying, "I, Beio, will join him."

Rea said, "Cargu is a mercenary that actually has a small bounty. He committed a small crime to earn himself the bounty of 2,000,000 Beli. He wields a sword. Beio is a pirate of the Dandridge Pirates. He has been on vacation for a while now with a bounty of 4,000,000 Beli. He is a Boxer."

Jacob said, "I see. Cargu, Beio, fight Bento. Don't lose, or you'll end up a prisoner once again. And we won't help you."

Beio said, "We wouldn't want it any other way."

Cargu said, "Exactly. It's not like we haven't been training since we were imprisoned. But I never thought that you'd have such a low bounty like us."

The girl heard that and said, "I don't have a bounty."

Jacob said, "I see. It really doesn't matter. It is time to move on."

Everyone agreed with him and charged into the Navy Base. Bento saw everyone charge forward and then the leader of Bastu Navy Base said, "This is Ensign Milliu, it seems that the prisoners of Vasto Navy Base are finally here."

Shary heard that and then asked, "What is your status, Halsey?"

Halsey answered, "Almost at Vargo Navy Base."

James said, "Keep it up."

As Jacob and the rest ran passed Bento, Bento went to attack them, but Cargu appeared before him and blocked his attack with the sword that he stole from one of the marines. Bento looked at him and said, "You dare get in my way."

Beio appeared punching him in the face. Bento moved back slightly and then Cargu said, "We'll hold him off as long as possible. You guys do your job."

They said, "Thank you very much." Beio and Cargu started swinging at Bento over and over again.


	26. Halsey and Co Attack Casaui

Bento looked at both Cargu and Beio saying to himself, "Impossible. These two little shits are giving me a hard time. Who the hell do you people think that you are?"

Bento swung his sword at them, shoved them both back. Beio said, "Beio, a pirate with a 4,000,000 Beli bounty."

Cargu said, "Cargu, a mercenary with a 2,000,000 Beli bounty."

They said together, "We are going to defeat you here and now, Bento. A man with 20,000,000 Beli on his head."

Bento heard that and looked at them and asked, "Do you really think that you can handle me all by yourselves?"

Beio answered, "We'll never know unless we try."

Bento growled and then said, "You sound like a kid I used to know when I lived in Casarolin. He was really annoying. But the marines bombed the country. So, I don't have to worry about him coming back to...life."

He turned toward the group that was charging into the base and looked at Jacob yelling, "Jacob! I will kill these two pirates and get my revenge."

The girl said, "Someone seems to love you."

Jacob said, "Bento remembers me after all. A member of the Dark Orphanage where delinquents appear. I was a member of that orphanage. He left just before the bombings commenced. His little brother was on the island and he died during the Bombing of Casarolin 5 years ago."

The girl said, "And he blames you for it."

Jacob answered, "Yep. I did start a rebellion to harm all of the Nobles in the country. I do have to admit that it was a lot of fun. All of the members of the Dark Orphanage followed me into battle."

Rea said, "It was a great battle. Jacob was reported to be dead that day. Yet, due to him eating the Kami-Kami no Mi, he survived and continued living on."

The prisoners looked at him and then asked, "What was his brother's name anyway?"

Jacob answered, "Sacramento. He was crazy."

Rea said, "After a cannonball landed next to him, his left leg was blown off. He flew to the side and landed on his right leg sliding sideways. He continued to charge toward the enemy to finish his dream of a peaceful Casarolin in which Jacob envisioned."

Everyone heard that and then said, "You led to Casarolin's downfall, huh?"

Jacob said, "Well, everyone thinks that I'm dead. So, I'd like to keep it that way."

As soon as they entered the base, Halsey's group appeared outside of Vargo Navy Base. Casaui looked at them and said, "It seems that Vice Admiral James' men are here."

Elios asked, "Do you think that you can handle them?"

Halsey answered, "You are going down."

Elios said, "Captain Halsey, huh? She's a troublesome opponent. Especially with a sword."

Casaui said, "I know. I faced her once before. And beat her into submission."

Elios asked, "When was this?"

Gene answered, "Before we met him."

Casaui said, "Correct. I was troublemaker before you met me. I'm an even bigger troublemaker now. Bento, once you kill Jacob, tell us. We want to start this rebellion already."

Bento said, "It'll take some time. It seems that these weakling prisoners are challenging me to a fight."

Beio roared loudly and then swung at his body with immense force with each punch. Bento blocked them all and then Cargu appeared from behind him swinging his sword at Bento. Bento turned sideways blocking both of their attacks so that he wouldn't get hit on either side. Bento growled and then said to himself, "There aren't any openings for me to attack them. I could push them back, but they'll just come at me again. These two aren't normal."

As they continued to take advantage of their opponents, Jacob appeared by the prison blocks and Milliu shot at them, but the girl appeared in front of them and blocked his attack in an instant. Milliu saw that and then said, "I never thought that Vasto Navy Base would have such a troublesome criminal inside of it."

The girl said, "I'm not actually a criminal. I kinda teleported myself into the cage to meet Helios Jacob."

Milliu heard that and then Jacob stepped forward and then looked into the prison blocks and said, "It doesn't look like they are here, either."

The girl said to herself, "I see. He's hitting all of these Navy Bases because he thinks that his friends will be in one of them. He might be right. But he's not hitting the one that he wants. Jango Navy Base is the one he wants, yet he's breaking into all of the other ones first before he gets to Jango. What'll happen next, I wonder?"

Milliu looked at him and then asked, "What the hell are you planning?"

Jacob answered, "Free my friends who did nothing wrong. Free these criminals in the process."

Milliu shot at him, but Jacob placed his hand out and a Dragon's hand appeared out of nowhere blocking the bullet. Milliu's jaw dropped and then Jacob brought his hand down and then crushed Milliu to a pulp. Jacob said, "Take the keys from him and free the prisoners."

They said, "Yessir."

Jacob looked at them and then said, "Girl from hell, you are in charge of them. Me not happening. I'll head to Vargo Navy Base next. You head to Tasmoi Navy Base. See you later. Let's go men."

They took off and then the girl said, "Oh, you really know what you are doing, don't you?"

Jacob answered, "It covers more ground. Plus, Jango Navy Base is our destination. We need to wipe out the pirates as well as the marines to get to our destination."

James said, "Milliu has been defeated, huh?"

Shary said, "Shit. Now the criminals with 5,500,000 to 10,000,000 Beli on their heads are being released."

James asked, "How do you know that?"

Shary answered, "This terminal tells us about the other prisons and the prisoners within each Navy Base. And the cell doors are opening within Bastu Navy Base."

James saw that and then said, "Meaning that you got camera's on the inside."

Shary answered, "Of course."

She put it up and then they stared at how Milliu was defeated and then James said, "Illusion Stance Techniques. As I thought, he was capable of using it as well. But his stance's are incomplete. A complete stance would cause more damage to the ground on impact."

Shary was about to ask him how he knows that when Cassandra asked, "How do you know that?"

James answered, "There is a book about a pirate known as Milandra who was capable of wielding it to perfection. She was the most wanted pirate of her time and the closest one to becoming the Pirate King. She was the Captain of the famous Illusion Pirates. The Illusion Pirates still exist led by one of Milandra's descendants, Millicas. He has a bounty of 650,000,000. And hasn't been seen since he got his current bounty. But how did you learn it, I wonder?"

Jacob and his group separated from the girl and the new group of prisoners and then James asked, "What are you planning, Jacob? I know that you are smart, but do you really think that you can win against us?"

Shary answered, "Jacob seems to not care about the consequences of what'll happen to him for defeating the Navy here. All he cares about are those three in there."

James looked at them and then said, "I see. You might have a point. What will you show us, Jacob?"

As Halsey ran into Vargo Navy Base, Falsy appeared beside her and then Casaui looked at them and saw them all moving around in perfect formation and then Halsey stopped charging forward and yelled, "Fire!"

Casaui heard that and then lifted her gauntlets up and gunshots were fired. Lieutenant Junior Grade Belsior said, "The battle between the marines and Casaui has begun, ma'am."

Shary said, "Good work, there are only three bases left that haven't been hit yet."

James said, "Helios Jacob is heading toward Vargo Navy Base. The other group is heading to Tasmoi Navy Base."

Ensign Malfoy said, "Understood. I'll deal with them once they arrive here at Tasmoi Navy Base."

Shary said, "Commander Balio, you still around?"

He answered, "Yeah, I'm in the basement of Jango Navy Base. Why do you ask?"

Shary answered, "We'll need you up here soon."

Balio heard that and then said, "I understand. I'll be up there shortly."

James said, "Good."

Balio heard that and then said to himself, "Vice Admiral Helios James, huh? He really is here after all. Did he hear that someone important was here or something? What is going on here?"


	27. Cargu and Beio Defeat Bento

As Jacob and company were headed toward Vargo Navy Base, the girl said, "Well now, you are all free. We're going to Tasmoi Navy Base to defeat the marines and pirates that operate there. We will free the prisoners that are there and then head to Jango Navy Base. Once we get there and defeat the pirates and marines there, we'll all be going our separate ways. Helios Jacob will take his friends and continue their journey through the universe. I, Katrix, Planetary Goddess of Viotex, Craziness, and War, will head back to my world of Viotex. You guys are mercenaries, pirates, and bounty hunters. You all have your own jobs and way of living. Continue your journey and have an exciting future for yourselves. That is what he'd probably say."

Everyone started cheering and then Jacob sneezed and Rea asked, "Are you ok?"

Jacob answered, "I have a feeling that everyone in this damn country that we save is going to call me a God."

Rea laughed and then said, "Well, that is Katrix for ya. The name of the Planetary God that we just encountered. You know Winter Stacy whom we met in Astario Town?"

Jacob answered, "Yeah, what about her?"

Rea answered, "Snowopolis is on Viotex. The planet in which Katrix is involved with. She created that world. And I created this one."

Jacob heard that and then Rea said, "Viotex is a very dangerous place to be. And its biggest country is Snowopolis. It is run by each member of the Winter Family."

Jacob said, "I see. Well now, we should make sure that we don't head there till we're ready."

Rea said, "Sounds like a plan. And that won't be for awhile now."

Jacob said, "Agreed."

As Jacob and company ran toward Vargo Navy Base, Halsey said, "Surround him now."

Casaui heard that and then started punching the air as the bullets flew toward him. Casaui said, "I will not fall to you weaklings who use guns to fight people."

Halsey said, "Well, that's ok. They aren't the one that is going to defeat you."

Falsy said, "That is correct."

Halsey and Falsy had their swords pointed at Casaui. Casaui saw that and then said, "I see. You really are the strongest of the bunch."

Commander Vix appeared looking at Falsy and then pushed him to the right a little bit and said, "Commander Vix has arrived."

Halsey laughed and then said, "The marines just keep coming from the ship. If you keep coming here, then who will guard the ship, huh?"

Vix answered, "Don't worry about the ship, marines are on board protecting it. Plus, we defeated some stragglers who tried taking the ship. They were members of the Elios Pirates that were still on board the ship when setting around the country."

Halsey heard that and then Falsy said, "You literally left Ensign Mact in charge of the ship."

Vix said, "Yes. Got a problem with that."

Falsy answered, "Yes, I do. He's a complete fucking idiot. Why would you leave the ship to him?"

Halsey answered, "Because of his dumbness, the ship will be safe."

Vix said, "Exactly."

Falsy asked, "Are you really siding with her on this one?"

Halsey answered, "I'm afraid so. With her explanation, then this is the best option for the ship."

James said, "Exactly. Now, fight to your heart's content and defeat the pirates there."

Halsey charged forward along with Vix and Falsy and Casaui saw that and then Halsey swung at him, but Casaui punched her sword back toward her. Halsey grunted and Vix blocked it from hitting her and then Halsey said, "Thanks."

Vix said, "Don't worry about it."

Falsy swung at Casaui, but Casaui punched his sword back as well, Falsy ducked after releasing his sword from his hands. Casaui went to swing at Falsy, but Vix swung her sword to the side and Halsey's sword flew over toward Casaui and Casaui saw that and then put her gauntlets up to block the attack saying to himself, "I need to pay attention to these two, they are a lot smarter than this little shit."

As he blocked their two attacks, Falsy brought his hand up and caught the handle of his sword and swung downwards and Casaui saw that and then said to himself, "Impossible. He's not even looking at his sword. Well, I guess that's why he's a Commander in the Navy and I never got passed a Crewman Recruit. Hahahahaha."

Falsy's sword sliced casaui and then he screamed loudly and then Halsey cut him down completely. Casaui collapsed and then Vix said, "You wouldn't have won if it was just the two of you."

Halsey said, "Says you who didn't even do anything."

Vix said, "I saved your ass."

Halsey said, "I know. I'm joking with ya. Well, guard this place. I'll go talk with the base commander."

Vix said, "Understood."

Falsy said, "We'll be here."

All of the men agreed with them and then Halsey took off to the base. As that was happening, Bento swung at Cargu, but Beio punched Bento's arm to the side causing his arm to snap back and his elbow to come out of socket. Bento screamed loudly and then his sword fell out of his hands. Cargu swung at him, but Bento grabbed Beio using him as a shield. Cargu stopped and then appeared behind him saying, "Cargu's Specialty: Belt of Sorrow."

An invisible slash appeared flying toward them both, but Bento felt the attack saying to himself, "Impossible. What the hell was that? It was incredibly stupendous. I want to kill him so badly. But he was right, bounties don't mean shit. A person without a bounty could defeat a person with a 80,000,000 Beli bounty on his head. Helios Jacob, we will meet again. And I will kill you next time for having my brother killed. See you around, kid."

Beio growled and then said, "You had to attack me as well."

Cargu smiled and grabbed him saying, "Let's get the hell out of here before the marines fall back."

Beio said, "Sounds like a plan." They took off with a smile on their faces.


	28. Katrix Beats Quale Jacob vs Marines

As Beio and Cargu were running away from the battlefield that Jacob, the marines, and the Elios Pirates brought to the country, James said, "Got any movement out there."

Malfoy answered, "Nope. Nothing yet. Other than Quale waiting for the news of Jacob's defeat."

Halsey said, "I'm with Belsior. No movement here, yet."

Belsior said, "Casaui is down. Leaving only 4 members left."

Shary said, "Bento is also down. Elios is panicking out there."

James said, "Three more Elios Pirates to go. Quale, Elios, and Gene. Jacob really has been dealing them a big blow. He'll be taking on the entire family at this rate."

Shary said, "After Elios is defeated, all that is left is Rhea. The oldest of the four siblings. And the strongest of the four."

James said, "Yes. I heard that she ate one of the Devil Fruits. I'm not sure which one though."

Elios said, "Helios Jacob is really pissing me off."

Gene said, "You know, he can't be at two places at once, right?"

Elios heard that and then said, "Actually, you have a point. Smart thinking, Gene. It seems that he has help out there. Quale, I hope that you have better luck than your brothers that fell today."

Quale said, "Trust me, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Katrix appeared before her asking, "Is that so?"

Quale heard that and looked at her and then she felt like she was going to collapse due to the immense pressure being pushed down on her from just looking at her. Quale jumped back and stopped looking at her and then asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Katrix answered, "A God from another world here to see about a God that appeared on Black Town. But they didn't seem to be here at all."

Quale said, "How are you people capable of looking at her and not falling?"

They answered, "We don't fear her at all. Plus, she works with a God. A Human God. She will bring victory to all of us."

Malfoy looked outside and then said, "Oh shit. Movement out here. Wait, was she even a prisoner."

James looked at the footage that Malfoy sent them and then Shary answered, "Nope. Never seen her before in my life."

James said, "Teleportation, huh? Damn Gods do as they please."

Malfoy heard that and then as Katrix was getting ready to finish Quale off, Jacob and his group appeared before Vargo Navy Base and saw the marines standing there and then Jacob said, "You gotta be shitting me right now."

Falsy heard that and then said, "Oh, you must be Helios Jacob and the prisoners that he broke free from Vastu Navy Base."

Jacob looked at them and then Vix said, "Helios Jacob is at Vargo Navy Base."

James said, "Make sure that you don't kill him now. But do as you please to the people that is helping him."

Jacob said, "It looks like they dealt with Casaui already. Now, let us begin the dance of a lifetime, ladies."

Vix looked at him and then Jacob lifted his arm up and then the prisoners started cheering loudly and Jacob yelled, "Charge!"

Halsey said, "Attack."

The prisoners and marines charged forward and the battle of Vargo Navy Base began. Katrix looked at Quale and then Quale collapsed on to the ground and then Quale growled and asked herself, "How the hell is she so damn powerful? Who the hell is she?"

Katrix said, "I'm a Planetary God bitch."

Katrix kicked her head hard knocking her out in an instant and said, "That was far too easy."

Malfoy saw that and then said, "My god. She is insanely..."

He stopped talking as his ears were about to burst after hearing her roar. He collapsed on to his knees and then Katrix kicked the wall down and then Malfoy screamed loudly and then James growled and said, "Damn you."

Malfoy was unconscious underneath the debris of the wall that she kicked down. The prisoners started leaving the building using the hole in the wall and then Katrix said, "One more place to attack. Jango Navy Base. We'll meet up with Helios Jacob there."

Everyone started cheering and then back at Vargo Navy Base. Jacob brought his fist back and then swung at them, but missed on purpose. The marines laughed and said, "You can't even hit a target from that far away idiot."

Jacob smiled and then a Dragon's fist appeared out of nowhere hitting half of the marines and then Jacob turned around swinging his tail at them and a Dragon's tail appeared out of nowhere knocking out the rest except for Falsy and Vix. Falsy saw that and then the prisoners saw that and then said, "My god. We thought that we were done for. Wait, you've been shot multiple times. Are you ok?"

Jacob answered, "Of course I'm ok."

Vix heard that and then saw his wounds disappear and then Jacob said, "I am strong after all."

Jacob looked at him and then Falsy said to himself, "This man is insane."

Jacob snapped his fingers and then two holes appeared in the ground created by two miners and Falsy and Vix fell through it and then Jacob appeared before them with a smile saying, "This'll hurt a little bit."

Vix heard that and then asked, "Would you really hit a women?"

Jacob answered, "Yes. If you are the enemy, then you must be defeated. It doesn't matter if you are a man or a girl. I will defeat all that oppose me."

Vix heard that and then yelled, "You told me that he wouldn't hit a girl, James!"

James laughed and then said, "I guess that he changed. Hahahahaha."

Jacob swung his foot at them, but they ducked on instinct. But due to them ducking, Jacob placed his foot down in between them and the Dragon's foot stomped them down into the ground knocking them both out with ease. Halsey said, "Shit. All of the marines were easily defeated by Jacob alone. The prisoners didn't even do anything other than dig two holes through concrete."

James said, "Shit. This day just keeps getting worse and worse."

Jacob appeared by the wall of the building and then punched it with all of his might and the debris flew out of control knocking out both of the marines. James heard their screams and then Jacob said, "Let us go to Jango Navy Base and finish what we started everyone."

Everyone started cheering and then started charging toward Jango Navy Base.


	29. Katrix's and Jacob's Groups Meet Up

Elios looked at the gate and then said, "He should be arriving any moment now."

James growled and said, "We will not let them wake get these four prisoners."

Balio said, "It seems that both groups are headed this way as we speak."

Hana said, "What were you doing in the basement anyway?"

Balio answered, "My job."

James said, "Jacob is honestly pissing me off. I was going to go easy on him when we first met, but I can't do that now. He has a God working with him. I will not let that slide."

Belserion looked at them and then said, "You seem to be at a loss."

James said, "I will never lose to my own grandson. I will arrest him here and now. As soon as he defeats the Elios Pirates, then I will make my move. He will become a marine. And nothing will stop me from changing my mind."

Dr. Richards said, "It seems that you really don't care if he dies or not."

James looked at her and then said, "Says the person that killed everyone on Castarie Island."

Dr. Richards said, "For revenge for killing my family, I was willing to risk it all. Even my own life. Yet, it turned me into this little girl."

James said, "I noticed."

Ragnarok said, "It won't be that easy to defeat him."

James looked at her and then asked, "What makes you say that?"

Belserion answered, "He died and came back to life. That's all there is to it."

Dr. Richards said, "Torn to shreds and came back to life."

Belserion said, "Drowned and came back to life. Shot in the head and came back to life. Sliced and diced and came back to life."

James heard that and then said, "I see. You really do know him better than I know him."

Belserion said, "But most of all, got blown to smithereens and came back to life."

James heard that and then Shary asked, "What does he mean by that last one again?"

James answered, "5 years ago, Casarolin was bombed by the Navy due to Jacob causing a rebellion to overthrow the Royal Family. And almost succeeded if the Navy didn't intervene. Blew up the entire enemy base and most of the rebels. Jacob was one of the casualties. Burnt to a crisp according to the reports. But the very next day, I spotted him walking home. To the ruins of the Dark Orphanage. He truly is an unkillable monster."

Jacob heard that and then said, "Don't call me a monster."

James laughed and then said, "Well, it is true."

Jacob said, "That doesn't mean that you can just call me what you please, old man."

James said, "I could say the same thing to you. Stop calling me, old man. It really makes me feel old."

Rea said to Jacob, "He is old."

Jacob said, "So, I do hope that you are ready for a fight. I'm on my way to give you one."

James said, "Oh, I'll be ready. After you defeat the Elios Pirates that is."

Jacob said, "Deal."

As Jacob was about to enter the Navy Base, Katrix and her group appeared saying, "It seems that we finished up at the same time."

Jacob said, "Yep. And it seems that you take Gene and I'll take Elios."

Katrix said, "Sounds like a plan."

Jacob and Katrix charged forward and the prisoners charged in from behind and James stared at all of the prisoners and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Cassandra looked outside and then said, "They are all rallying behind them."

Belserion said, "Well now, the news of what happened in Astario Town really flies by quickly."

Ragnarok said, "You could say that again."

Dr. Richards said, "Well, let's see what happens next, shall we?"


End file.
